Before I Summoned a Killer
by Nechi the Killer
Summary: Jeff the Killer. 1 year and a half ago he murdered my Dad. I haven't seen him since. But when I DID see him again, it was at a Mental Hospital, two days after that. Him and his Gang kidnapped me, then Jeff set me on fire. While my friend Slenderman was watching. You have to read I Summoned a Killer first to understand the Story. Rated M for Blood/Cursing/Gore/Lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Before I Summoned a Killer...

I was 7 at the Time, HE snuck into my Room. I was sleeping peacefully, he ran out of the room and into my Parents Bedroom. Momma's at work, so it's just Dad and me. And my Brother Len went to his friend's house for the night. That's when I woke up, from a Nightmare. I sat up and got out of my Bed. I grabbed my Teddy Bear and opened the door. I walked out and almost got to the Kitchen, but I saw something terrible.

"Go. To. Sleep." HE said, Dad gasped heavily and caught the Knife before it entered his chest. He looked at me, I had tears streaming down my face. HE looked at me too. Then his Knife entered Dad's hand and went through his Heart. Dad screamed in pain and I started sobbing. I covered my eyes and ran out the Room. I went into the Kitchen and looked around. Momma taught me how to defend myself, and now's the Best Time. I went through every drawer and they all dropped to the ground. Then I took out a Heavy Knife and I managed to hold it, my small arms clenched it tightly and I heard footsteps, coming my way. I hid on the chairs on all the table, under the table. I covered my mouth and didn't notice my Knife was cutting my cheek. Until a drop of it landed on the floor. The Being stopped his footsteps and fingers tapped my chair. My vision was blurry. It was Dark, and Scary... And Dark! Then my chair was pushed out, and the door opened too.

"Another boring day at work." Mom whispered, then the Being smirked and almost stabbed his Knife into my side, but I dodged it and the Knife went through the Chair. I crawled from under the table and cried loudly, hugging Momma's Leg. "Hey! What's wrong, Nech-" She noticed the Knife in my hand. Then I pointed to the Kitchen.

"There's a mean man in there, he said 'Go to Sleep' to Daddy, and then... And then. And then." I struggled and Mom picked me up.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She said, but she knew it was real. "Haul! Are you trying to scare your daughter again?" She called, walking in her room. Then she gasped and slammed the door closed. She bit her bottom lip and looked at me. I sniffed and she rubbed her cheek on my cheek. "Who did this?" She whispered, connecting our forearms.

"A Man in a White Hoodie!" I cried softly and hugged her around the neck tightly. I then saw him in the Window. "He's looking at me." I whispered, then she sucked in a breath and walked me to my Room.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered, closing the door and locking it. She locked all the windows and turned on a Candle. It's the Middle of Winter, and the power went out an hour ago. She put it on my Nightstand and she laid in Bed with me. I stifled a cry and rubbed my eyes. Mom wrapped one of her arms around my back and pulled me closer to her.

"I'm scared, Mommy." I whispered, hugging her tightly. She nodded.

"I know, Baby." She whispered back. "Everything will be sorted out in the morning."

"When's Daddy going to wake up?" I asked.

"Soon. Good Night, Nechita."

"This isn't a Good Night." I whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

**1 and a half-year later...**

I haven't seen that Guy since Dad's Death. And I was really crushed when Mom told me that he died. So I kept the Knife with me. And I became a Killer since I was 8. Mom knew about it and sent me to a Mental Hospital. Where I was the Only One there. A Nurse came in my Room when I was looking at the Lights above me. "Miss Woods. You need to lay down." She said.

"No I don't. I'm not tired." I looked up at her and saw the Fear in her eyes.

"Please, lay down so I can take your temperature."

"But I don't wanna!" I yelled in a Demon Voice. She yelped in surprise and fell over a chair. I know Mom and Len are outside sitting in Chairs. They've came to check on me, this is the first time in over a year. I got my Knife from my pocket and stabbed her with it repeatedly. Then I laid down because the Door opened. The Knife was on the vanity across from me. I looked up at the Lights again when Len ran over so he was beside my bed.

"Nechi?! Are you okay?!" He said, shaking me.

"I'm fine." I whispered. "Just a little hungry."

"Food?! Got it!" He ran out the Room. (Remember that, from I Summoned a Killer when I was sick and Jeffy went to get food?) The Mom picked up the Chair and stepped over the Dead Nurse. She put the Chair next to my Bed and sat on it. Holding my hand.

"Nechita?" I glared at her with my piercing Blood-Red Eyes.

"Amilia." I growled. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want me." She shook her head.

"Of course I still want you. But the Doctors said you had Brain Damage, and you had to transfer here."

"Amilia. I believe I have made myself clear the first day I came here." She looked down remembering what I said.

"I know what you said. But you didn't mean it right?" I nodded and she sighed happily.

"I meant every word of it. I killed every single person here, except that Doctor Downstairs. He's terrified I'll get him next. Len is probably wondering." I started snickering uncontrollably. "Where the Hell are the Lunch Ladies?" I held my stomach and laughed evilly.

"Nechita! Don't you dare say you did all of that?"

"Then who could've down all of this?" I got out of the bed and opened the Closet. Bodies falling out of it. She gasped again and stepped back, putting her hands to her mouth. "You've hurt me, Mommy. Real Bad." I took out the Knife from my Pocket and took a step over to her. She stepped back. "What's Wrong, Mommy? Don't you love me? Do you Care for me?" She nodded.

"I love you very much, Nechita! Just put the Knife down, and we can settle this out at home."

"No thank you, Mom. I'm never leaving this Place. It's my New Home. Filled with Food and Fresh Blood. You're the only one who's leaving." I jumped at her and almost stabbed her, but she ducked and ran out the Room. "You can Run, but you can't hide. Mommy!" I laughed evilly/uncontrollably. Then I ran out the Room and followed her to the Elevator. Until it closed on me. I growled and slid down the Rail to the Steps. Then we got off at the Same Time. She ran in the Cafeteria and I followed her.

"Len!" She cried. "Where are you?!"

"In the Kitchen!"

"Get out of here! Nechita's gone in-" She screamed when I jumped on top of her. She picked me up and threw me off her. My back smashed into the Wall and I passed out, hanging there.

* * *

I woke up in my Hospital Bed. I could hear Len and the Doctor yelling at each other. "It's Been Tow Weeks! She has to be dead!" The Doctor yelled, the Blanket was over my head.

"No she isn't, don't you hear her breathing?!" Len yelled.

"She isn't breathing!" I sat up slowly and the Blankets fell from my Head. Len looked at me. I could tell he was crying.

"Excuse Me. I was trying to sleep." I said. Len hugged me tightly and I took out my Knife. Then the Doctor pried him off. "And, since you thought I was dead!"

"Please don't Kill me!" He whispered, stepping back.

"What does Kill mean?" A Voice asked from behind the Door. I walked over to the Door with my Knife behind my back. I opened the door and looked at Little Twins. I was taller than them.

"It means you go to Heaven or Hell." I said. They raised an eyebrow and I pointed my Knife at them. Then I sliced their throats and they dropped dead in front of me. I walked back in the Room and looked at the Doctor. I grabbed him by the Back of his Lab Jacket and dragged him to the Window.

"No! No! NO!" He yelled as I tossed him out the Window. Everyone screamed as he landed on the ground, face-first. I walked back to Len. He passed out. Then I laid him on the Bed. I walked out the Room in my Hospital Gown. I went in the Elevator and pressed the bottom floor. I waited for the Elevator to stop. Then when the Doors opened. I was greeted by my #1 Enemy. Jeffery, the Killer. He grinned evilly down at me and I glared at him.

"I saw what'cha did there. I decided to drop by. And there's no one at the desk." He walked in and I pressed the 14th Floor.

"Because I killed all of the Staff." I said, rubbing my right forearm. I clenched my Knife and licked the Blood off. Even though I'm now 9 years old. My Birthday is tomorrow. Also the Day Mom sent me here. When we reached the Floor, Len was pressing down repeatedly. We walked out and looked at him. Then he gasped heavily and stepped back. "Len? What's wrong?" He pointed to Jeff and struggled his Words. Then he ran when I took a step to him. I rolled my eyes as he ran into my Old Friends Room. He slammed the Door and tried to lock it. But I already loosened all the Doorknob's Lock. I walked over to the Door and kicked the Door open. Holding my Knife to the side of my side. Len wasn't in sight. Jeff and I walked around the Room. I opened the Closet Door and the Bodies were in here. Then I heard a little sneeze from Under the Bed. I snuck under it and saw Len covering his mouth and nose. "Boo." I said. He screamed and ran from under the Bed.

"Nechi! Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" He cried. Jeff and me cornered him and he grabbed a Vase. I then softened my Looks and walked over to Len.

"Len. You know I can't kill you." I said. "But, you have to do everything I say. Every Single Thing." He nodded and wiped his tears away.

"What?!" Jeff whined.

"Hey! This is MY Home." I said. "Come on, Len. You look tired."

"I'm scared that you'll kill me in my Sleep."

"I won't." I picked him up and slugged him over my shoulder.

"Can I kill him?" Jeff asked.

"No! I don't even know why you're here!" Lies! He told me in the Elevator! Ha ha! I walked to my Bloody Room. Then I opened the Door and figured out Len was sleeping. I laid him on the Bed and climbed in next to him.

"How many people did you kill in this Room?" Jeff asked, looking at the Dead Bodies on the Floor.

"Everyone that visited, except for my Mother. Who escaped."


	2. Awake and Alive

_Sorry for not giving you guys the Theme Song, I couldn't find it anywhere! Now I did find it!_

_Song for this Chapter/Story:  
Awake and Alive by Skillet_

_I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here.) Right here, (Right now.) Right now  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here.) Right here, (Right Now.) Right now  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up in the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here) Right here, (Right now) Right now  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Awake and Alive_

Jeff left after a few hours of talking. He said he'll be back in a little while. So I believed him. I turned on my side and looked at the clock beside my bed. 11:10 PM. Len is still sleeping. I looked at him before climbing out of the Bed. I walked out the Room with my Knife in my Right Hand. I went down the elevator to the 10th Floor. I've been working on a Thing that can make me more than a Killer. A Monster. So I went in the Science Room. And there it was. My Work. I sat in the Chair and looked at the Notes I took. It's already done. And it's right there in front of me. I grabbed it softly and poured it all over myself. Then I felt something in my tailbone. I grunted and got off the Chair. I sat on the floor and something popped out. A White Tail. I grinned and hugged it tightly. "Yay! I have a Tail!" I cheered. it waved around me before wrapping itself around my waist. I stood up and wobbled around, until I walked out the Science Lab. Then I saw Jeff in front of me. My tail tightened around my waist. I was holding another Tube with the Same Yellow Stuff in it. It was bubbling. "Hey Jeff." I said. He nodded his head once before we walked to the elevator. He pressed 14 and the doors closed.

"What's in there?" He flicked the Tube softly.

"A Monster Transformer. Apparently, I only got a White Tail on me." I said. "So now I'm going to try it on Len." The Elevator dinged and the doors opened. Before I could walk out. Jeff grabbed the back collar of my shirt. I could see Len glaring at both of us with Blood-Red Eyes. Like how I look at Mom now. I glared back at him with my Blood-Red Eyes. We growled at each other before we charged at each other. I tackled him to the ground and we rolled around for a few seconds until he got my Knife from my hand. I pointed a Gun at his forehead and he pointed the Knife at my Heart. We stood up quickly and glared at each other. Then we walked forward, when we got to my Room. Jeff took our weapons and put them in his Hoodie Pocket.

"Hey!" We complained, still glaring at each other. "Those are ours!" Then when we looked at Jeff. I poured the Yellow stuff all over him.

"What?!" Len yelled.

"Ha ha! Welcome to the Saiyan Side!" I laughed evilly. Then a Black Tail came out of Len's Tailbone. I flicked it and he yelped in surprise.

"Ow!" He winced and looked at the Strange Appendage. "What'd you do to me?!" He yelled.

"Gave you a Tail!" I said innocently, rocking back and forth. I laughed as it kept poking him in the Face. I walked over to the Closet and dragged a Human Body Out. "I'll be right back." I grabbed a Butcher Knife and walked out the Room again. I dragged him into the Elevator and to the 1st Floor. When the doors opened. I dragged the Guy to a Hall. Then the Bell rung.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A Kid called. I walked up to the Kid. His Mother was on the Phone beside him.

"Only three people are here. My Brother, and a Killer." I said. The Boy's mouth carved into a Wide Smile.

"A Killer. Who?" I held up the Knife in his face.

"He's upstairs. But you're looking at one." I tilted my head to the left and he clenched his Mother's Pant Leg.

"Mom. She's going to kill us!" He whined.

"Zach, I'm talking with your Fath-" She looked at me and gasped heavily.

"Your Husband's a Cop. Too Bad they're all no match for me." I snickered evilly.

"Jared, get the Cops down here!" She screamed as I charged at her. Slitting her and the Boy's Throat. They screamed in agony and dropped dead in front of me.

"I'll be there, Honey!" Jared yelled, hanging up. I walked to the Cafeteria and got an Egg, Bacon, and Cheese Burito. I cooked it and ate it before, walking back to the Desk. I heard the Doors slam open and Police Guards pointed their Guns at me. I screamed and covered my eyes.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said in a really high voice. Then I screamed some more and ran away, towards the elevator. I pressed the 14th button and the doors closed, then it went up. The doors opened and almost closed on me. I ran to my Room and saw Jeff pacing around the Room. Len was passed out on the floor. I slammed the door closed and locked it. Then I blocked it with the Bed.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked when I pushed the vanity to the door too.

"The Fuzz is here." I said. I slugged Len over my shoulder. "There's only one way out of here." We looked at the Window and I winced at the Floor we were on. 14th Floor. Then we heard banging at the door. Jeff grabbed my wrist and he jumped us out the window. I didn't scream. Then we landed in bushes. I helped Jeff get out and Len was still on my shoulder. We fled the Abandoned Hospital and to the Woods right next to my House. I could see Mom pulling up from Work. When she got out. I was inside the House with Jeff. We were in my Room. He was sitting on my Bed. I put Len in his Room and closed the door softly. Then I sat next to Jeff. With my Knife on the Nightstand. I crawled in the Bed and laid on my side facing the Window. He twirled his finger in my hair. That time, I did fall asleep. Until a gasp was heard. Jeff's head was on my hip. I opened my eyes to see my Knife in my hand. Jeff was messing with my tail.

"N-Nechita?" Mom whispered. Then I sat up, and looked at her. "How'd you get here?"

"A Little Running up the Hill. And then you arrived, so I decided to drop Len off and stay here myself." I said, smiling. I poked the corner of Jeff's smile and he growled at me. He clenched my tail tightly and I winced. "Ow." I muttered. Then he sat up and Mom stepped back. "Mom. I am now on your side. But don't send me back to the hospital. Everyone is now gone." I said. She gulped as I got out of Bed and walked over to her. "You can go now, Jeff." But he was already gone, out the window. I hugged Mom around the leg and smiled. "I missed you, Momma. I never realized how scared you were when I almost killed you." She nodded and picked me up. "Do you forgive me?" I asked. She nodded and kissed my nose. I giggled.

"Yes. I'm sorry for sending you there." She put her forehead on mine. "So Sorry. I should've kept you company. But I had work all the time. And Len kept hurting himself." I snickered.

"Of course he would do that. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Anything for my Little Cupcake!" She laughed. I laughed too and hugged her tightly around the Neck.

* * *

Later that Night, I was in my room. Sitting on the Bed, now in fresh Black and Red Pajamas. The Pouring Rain banging against my window. Then it started thundering, a Snap of Thunder scaring me out of my thoughts. I jumped in surprise and went under the covers. I whimpered and covered my ears. Then the covers were lifted off me as another clap of lightning and thunder was heard. I hid under my pillows and put my hands on the back of my head. Then I was picked up. I sniffed and opened my eyes. Coming face-to-face with Jeff. Who was still grinning like a Maniac.

"Are you scared of Lightning?" He asked. I nodded.

"Mom keeps telling me it can come through windows and kill you." I said. He grumbled and we heard the front door slam open.

"I know they're in here. Their footprints lead to those two rooms!" That voice of that Kid's Father yelled. Jeff growled and took out his Knife.

"Aww Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong now?" Jeff whined.

"My Knife's in the Kitchen." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and the Door the slammed open. Police swarmed the room and pointed their guns at us. Jeff pointed his Knife to the one in front of us. I clenched Jeff's Hoodie and pretended I was sleeping.

"Make one move. I dare you." Jeff growled. That's when he stood up on the Bed and kicked the window open, he jumped out and closed it. He put me down and I grabbed his hand tightly, we both walked to the Woods and I looked up at the sign. Mostly Blood was all over it.

"Cool." I said in Awe, wiping some of the Blood from the sign and putting it in my mouth. O Positive. Then I felt a tug on my hand, then we started walking again. I looked around and felt his hand tighten its hold on mine when I was starting to slow down. So I kept up with the same pace as him. Then he stopped at a huge mansion. I looked up at it and raised an eyebrow. "This is where you live?" I asked. He nodded and pushed open the door. He dragged me in and let me go.

"You can go explore, while I barricade all the doors." I nodded and walked up the steps. I looked behind the corner and found a Red and Black Dog laying down at a Door at the end of the Hallway. He was smiling like Jeff. Must be Smile Dog. He sniffed the air and growled, tilting his head towards me. I started sweat dropping when his growls were louder. Then I walked slowly back downstairs and heard him starting to mumble. That's when Jeff looked at me from the front door, nails in his mouth with a hammer in his hand. I pointed upstairs and shook my head. "Smile is up there, isn't he?" He asked. I nodded. "Smile!" Jeff called, hammering more nails to the door. Then I walked to the back door and saw it was completely hammered shut. I snickered at how many pieces of Wood Jeff tortured with that Hammer. Then a trail of blood fell from my eye, and onto my arm. I sat on the floor and watched as the Blood went down to my hand. I licked it off and wiped the Blood off my face. Then I heard Jeff call my name, I looked over at him and stood up.

"But why is she here? Slendy's going to flip." Smile said. I wasn't offended, Len's friend always done that to me.

"Because she's a Killer too. Just forgot her Knife." My Heart started to beat faster and I froze in my place, they looked at me as my eyes shot to the top of the Door. I could see Flashlights, a Red Line went across my left eye and it glowed Blood-Red. (Familiar?!) My Fingers started twitching and my Clothes switched from Pajamas, to the Bloody Hospital Gown. I growled and ran upstairs again, but Jeff grabbed me by the Tail.

"Let me go! I need to Kill!" I ordered, quickly getting out of his Grip. I jumped off the Walls to get upstairs and out the Window, I landed in front of a Cop. That Stupid Father! I hissed and jumped at him. Smile and Jeff looking at me from the Window as I ripped the Cop's face to shreds. Then I ran towards my house, where Mom was being escorted to the House. I stopped at a Tree and scratched it with my Nails, then I looked around and climbed up the Tree, I jumped to another and onto the Roof. Mom screamed in surprise.

"Mom! Is she at it again?!" Len yelled.

"Shut up, Len!" I yelled at the top of my Lungs, hanging by my Hands to the Window so I can see them. I glared at them and Mom opened the window, I jumped in and she closed the window. "You don't know, what the Hell I was doing!" I wiggled my fingers and spun around.

"You're eye." He whispered.

"I know what color my eye is! And I'm proud of it!" I walked to the Kitchen and grabbed my Knife. "If you would excuse me! I need to sleep!" I growled and walked to my Room, slamming the door closed and locking it. Jeff and Smile was laying on the Bed, looking at me. I looked at them and clenched my Knife tighter. Then someone banged the door twice.

"Nechi! You're not tired, so get back out here and explain yourself!" Mom yelled. I kicked the door and she yelped in surprise, covering her mouth.

"How do you know, you were never there for me when I was. More or so before Dad died!"

"You know how work gets." She said. "Please let me in."

"Mom, I will stab you through this door." I warned. "Now that you're here." Smile blinked and Jeff growled. "I have to go."

"Finally!" Jeff rolled his eyes and they climbed out the window.

"Wait, Nechi!" Mom yelled, banging her fists on the door. "I'm sorry for what I did! Please stay here!" She started sobbing.

"Mom. Sorry doesn't change the Past. You broke my sanity by leaving me in that Hospital. Even when I cried all night for you to come back. Just look at Len now, he has Black Circles under his eyes. He's in stress now. So you should be worrying about him, more than me anyways. You thought I wouldn't come back." My eyes glowed Red once again as I grinned evilly. "I'm Killer Nechita, Baby. And you used to see Sanity Nechita, Bu-Bye." I said in a Sweet Voice, jumping out the Window and onto Jeff's Shoulders.

"You're making me do all the Work?" He asked.

"Yes. You're the Tallest."

"Actually, Slendy's the Tallest." Smile corrected.

"Him and his Brothers." I said.

"I think you're too young to read that stuff." Jeff said.

"I'm covered in Blood." I said as he ran in the Woods with Smile again. Then we stopped at the window where every single cop was dead on the Leaves and Branches. I hoisted Smile on my shoulders and climbed the Wall with Jeff holding my tail tightly. I climbed in the Window and put Smile Dog down gently. I ruffled my hair and Jeff let go of my tail when he got in, closing the window. I then yawned and covered my mouth. I scraped my Knife on my wrist as I walked to the Room at the end of the Hallway, I pushed open the door with my head as Jeff and Smile went downstairs. Then I looked around the Bedroom. Then I found a Tall figure looking out the window. He turned his head to look at me. I wasn't frightened that he has no face. I smiled and ran over to him. "Are you Slendy?" I asked.

"Yes Child. Are you Nechita?" I nodded.

"You can call me, Nechi!" I smiled.


	3. Bring Me To Life

_Chapter 3: Bring Me To Life_

Slendy and I stopped talking after an Hour, he said he needed to go on a Killing Spree. I just smiled and nodded. "We all need Killing Sprees." He chuckled and patted my head. Then he disappeared. I climbed into the Bed and stretched out. Then I laid my head on the pillows and rubbed my tired eyes. I yawned and heard the door open. I didn't pay attention to it. My eyes closed by themselves, but quickly opened Blood-Shot when someone jumped up and down on the bed. Chewing Bubblegum. I looked at Jeff and bit the outside of my bottom lip. "Can I sleep, please?" He smirked and shook his head.

"Killer's don't sleep."

"Your Eyes don't close! I have Eyelids, and they tell me it's time to 'Go to Sleep'." I used his catchphrase and put a Pillow over my eyes. Then he jumped some more and I grumbled.

"Well I want you to stay awake."

"And I want you to stop jumping so I can sleep. And be Wide Awake in the Morning." I muttered through the Pillow. Then he Belly Flopped on the Bed and popped the Gum again. He took the pillow off my face and I put my hands on my eyes. "Can I sleep now?"

"No. Stay awake with me!" He shook my shoulder and whined.

"I can't!" I turned on my side, my back facing him. "My eyes are failing m-" I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

"Why won't you wake up?!" Jeff whispered.

"Why won't you shut up?!" I said.

"Because I want you to stay awake!" He was sitting beside me, his legs crossed and his Knife on my stomach. With mine on top of it. They made an X. I raised an eyebrow at Jeff before I smelled something horrible. I sat up and looked down at myself. I was wet with the horrible Smell.

"What is this? Alcohol?" I sniffed my Hospital Gown and covered my nose.

"And Bleach. You needed a Killer Look. And that doesn't cut it." My eyes went wide, I know what he's talking about. And I know how this is going to End.

"Seriously?!" I yelled. "I'm not being Set on Fire!"

"Nothing's stopping me from doing so."

"You're Crazy!" I climbed the Wall and looked down at Jeff from the Ceiling. He grinned evilly and me and I glared at him, growling. "I'm not going to look like you." I muttered.

"You might as well. You have to look like a Killer to become one."

"The cute ones are the most trickiest." I said. "So don't try anything." I jumped on his shoulders and put a Sleeping Mask on him. "Go to Sleep." I knocked him out.

"That's my Line." He muttered before passing out on the bed. I kissed his Leather Cheek and got off him. Walking out the Room and downstairs. I looked around the Mansion and walked out the Broken Back Door. Then I walked back Home, where the Police Cars were leaving. When they all left. I walked in the Back Door where Mom was crying on the couch. I could tell Len was at school. When I sniffed and slammed the door closed. I leaned on it and Mom jumped in surprise looking over at me. I collapsed on the ground and took deep breaths. The Alcohol was burning in my throat, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Momma!" I said, hoarsely. I coughed heavily and crawled over to her. "I need, Ice Cold Water." I laid on the couch and she scrunched up her nose.

"You stink!"

"Jeff poured Alcohol and Bleach all over me. And now it's in my Throat!" I coughed heavily again. "Please, I need water." She nodded and ran in the Kitchen with me over her shoulder. I clenched her shirt tightly and coughed. My throat's burning badly! Then she sat me on the counter and gave me a sip of the Ice Cold Water. I swallowed it and shivered.

"Can you drink it by yourself?" I closed one of my eyes and nodded, she gave me the Cup and I drank all of it. Then she picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Momma. I didn't know what got into me." My Hospital gown disappeared and my Pajamas appeared right after they disappeared. She sat on her Chair of the Table and sat me on her lap. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "You don't have to forgive me. I don't like the other side." I whispered, laying my head on her stomach.

"Honey, you're changing. And I can't change that." She whispered back. I nodded. "Even though you're my Daughter and I expect better of you. You love Killing, and Being Nice to People. But you're still my Sweetheart no matter what." I sniffed and nodded.

* * *

It was about 10:00 when Mom and I were sleeping in her Room. Len was sleeping at the end of the Bed since he goes all over the place. I was wide awake. Something keeps tapping on the window. I go to it everytime to see who it was, if it's Slendy or Smile Dog. But it's no one. So I'm just laying here. I grabbed the Remote from Mom's Hand. I sat up and turned on the TV. What I didn't expect was that Music Choice was on. Katy Perry's Song Unconditionally was on. I got out of bed and walked to the TV. I stood in front of it as Katy Perry sung. Her voice is beautiful, my other side doesn't like Music. But, just one more song after this. That's all I ask. I didn't notice all the windows, doors, and closet opening. I was too caught up in the song. I wrapped my tail around the Bed pillar and sat on the floor. "I was so wrong to judge this song." I whispered. Then it ended and I went up to the TV again.

"Nechita. What are you doing up?" Mom asked.

"Listening to a Song, Momma. I love this song." Then my Favorite Song Bring Me To Life came on. "And this song." That's when I heard her snoring.

"Now!" I heard Smile Dog yell. Then I was pinned to the ground. I didn't care. I know what they're here for. My hands were tied behind my back and duct tape was placed over my mouth. I didn't fight. Even when my Knife was taken from me. Someone with Black and White all over him led me to my Room. He opened the door and I walked in. I sat in the middle of the room and looked around. My Room's now Red and Black, the Carpet is Black with Blood Stains on it. I looked at the Blood. Then I disappeared, reappearing in a Cold Room. I shivered and sat on the Stone Cold Floor. Looking at the Floor, until a knock on a Glass window alerted me someone's there. I looked up and saw Jeff and Smile Dog there. Along with the People who were at my house. I glared at Jeff and he grinned evilly at me. Then I sighed heavily and looked behind me, nothing was there. Except for Alcohol, Bleach, A Lighter, and a Fire Extinguisher. I grumbled through the tape and laid back.

_'What are you doing?!' _Killer Nechita yelled in my mind._ 'You have to escape. I can't afford losing my hair.' _I rolled my eyes, and closed them.

_'I can't escape now, they got my Knife. And it's cold in here.'_

_'I don't care! Get out of here.' _I shrugged and sat back up again. Jeff was in front of me. Grinning evilly again. I glared at him and stood up. I took out my Gun from my back pocket and shot the Ropes off. Then I ripped the duct tape from my face.

"Thanks for the Pickup." I said, dusting my hands off. Then I hit my ear a few times to get rid of some alcohol. "I'm here now, what do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want."

"I'm not going to look like you. I don't wanna lose my hair."

"I didn't lose mine. So what makes you think you're going to lose yours?"

"Jane the Killer. Remember her?" He nodded and I smirked. "Thought so." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Then I was overwhelmed by the Alcohol and Bleach. I gasped heavily as the Alcohol went in my mouth again. I fell to my knees and clenched my throat. I coughed heavily and closed my eyes tightly, fighting the Tears in my eyes. Then I looked up at Jeff with one eye. He lit the Lighter and smirked.

"See you when you wake up."

"No!" I yelled, then he flicked it at me and I raised my arm to cover it, but it got me in the chest. It overwhelmed me. You can totally guess what I did first. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was starting to burn. Jeff was watching me as I ran around the Room, trying to get the fire off me. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S HURTING ME!" I screamed. Then my arms were flailing everywhere, then I heard Slendy's sound of being teleported. "SLENDY! SLENDY! HELP ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT BURNS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Jeff! What did you do?!" I heard Slendy yell over my screams. Then I bumped into his leg and fell to my back. I turned over and screamed some more.

"I'm making her look like me. That Peach Skin was irritating me." Jeff snickered evilly. Then my vision started to go Black and my screams softened as I couldn't find any actions in my Burning Brain to do.

"I'm so... Dead." I grunted before blacking out. The Fire using me like Wood. Crackling in the Fire Place.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

As Nechi almost died in Flames. Jeff put the Flames out with the Fire Extinguisher. Slenderman glaring at Jeff the whole time. Nechi had burn marks all over her. Open Cuts on her hands and face. The one that stood out the most was the Cut on her cheek. Nechi was breathing hoarsely. Jeff laughed evilly at his work and dropped the Extinguisher on the Stone Ground. Once he heard those words out of her mouth. There was still hope that she was going to live. Like Jane did when Jeff set her on fire.

"Now take her back to her Home. Do it quietly." Slenderman ordered. A Green Elf volunteered first, he looked like Link. Except for a couple of things. His Green Hat reached to the Bells of his shoes, Blood Oozing from his eyes. They were Black with a Dot in the Middle. Then Slenderman disappeared. The Elf's named is BEN DROWNED. He's a Dead Link. He's met Nechi before, when she was playing HIS game. So of course he would help her. BEN picked her up Bridal Style and flew out the open window. He could hear Jeff's Laughter over the wind blowing in his ears.

"I'm sorry for tying you up, Nechi. I didn't know what Jeff was going to do until it was too late." BEN whispered. Nechi's breathing was still hoarse, it was like there was something in her throat that's making her sound like that. He landed in Nechi's Room. BEN knew her Mom and brother too. They are real friends. So there they were, crying on her Bed. Once they heard the Window open and Bells ringing. They both looked up and saw BEN with Nechi in his arms. Amilia Woods screamed in terror and quickly picked up, Nechi. Running out the Room. Len looked at BEN with tears streaming down his face.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She got set on fire. But she's going to live." BEN said. Patting Len's head. Len nodded and walked out the Room. BEN left.

When Len got to the Living Room. Amilia was on the phone with the Police, Nechi was laying on the Table on her favorite Blanket. Len walked over to Nechi and looked at the Cut on her cheek. He hissed and rubbed his cheek.

It was about an Hour Later when the Sounds of Police Sirens was heard. Amilia opened the door and they carried a Gurney in. She gently placed Nechi on it and kissed her ashy looking cheek. "Will you go with her, ma'am?" The Police Guy asked.

"No. I'll be over tomorrow." Amilia whispered. "Come on, Len. Let's go in-"

"No!" Len suddenly yelled. "I'm going with my Sister!" He climbed on the Gurney and sat in front of her. Then they carried the two downstairs and to the Ambulance.

"Watch your head, Son." A Police Girl said. Len ducked and they wheeled the Two in the Truck. Then the Girl walked in and they closed the door. Then the Ambulance started up and drove off. Len laid his head on Nechi's chest and sobbed loudly. The Police Girl patted his back. "It's gonna be alright, Kid."

"No it's not. This is the Second Time something has happened to her. I'm never letting her go again!" Len cried.

But what they didn't know. A Certain Killer was grinning evilly from the Bushes, Nechi's Knife and Gun in his Hoodie pocket. "I'll be back for you, Nechita Woods. Just you wait. I'll be back."


	4. I Can't Believe It

_Chapter 4: I Can't Believe It_

**Nechita's POV**

I groaned and tried putting my hand up. But a soft hand, made me put it back down. "Nechita. You're bandaged up, just relax for a few minutes. We're taking your Bandages of today." A Nurse said. I opened my eyes, I was indeed wearing bandages. "Your brother told me that he'll bring you some clothes."

"How long was I out?" I whispered.

"Two years, Dear. You're now 10 years old. It was amazing how you survived, but we fed you everyday. We thought you were awake since you swallowed all of it. But your Brother told us you do that sometimes when you're really hungry." I nodded and folded my hands over my stomach. Len must be 14 now. Then the door opened. "Mrs. Woods. She's awake now. You may talk to her for a little while." The Nurse said to Mom. I rubbed my stomach and sighed softly. Then I heard soft footsteps.

"Nechi, do you remember the smell of this place?"

"That's the first word you tell me?" I asked. "Must be nice to have me gone for a couple of years again. I turned on my side and found a Needle in my right arm.

"I just want you to remember your surroundings. I did request for them to bring you here."

"To where?"

"Your Old Room. In the Mental Hospital." Len said.

"Whoever dared to clean up the Blood in here will pay."

"No one did. They even tried to arrest you, but I told them you had a Mental Issue."

"Thanks. Can I sit up?"

"Yes." I sat up and cracked my neck. "And I was out for Two Years, I'm missing out on Stuff." Then the door opened.

"Alright, we can take the bandages off. Please step outside." The Doctor told Mom and Len. Mom kissed my bandaged cheek and they walked outside. "Alright Nechita. Are you ready?"

"Get them off me!" I yelled. Then the needle was out my arm, the Bandages coming off. "I'll do it!" I ripped the Paper off my face and stood up from the Bed. I took the rest of the Bandages off my body and looked around. I glared at the doctor and he started to get scared. "Get out of my Room! No one is allowed in here except for me, Mom, and Len!" He screamed and ran out the room. Dropping the Papers. Then I walked in a Bathroom and slammed the door closed, locking it. Then I turned on the Lights and looked in the Mirror. I gasped heavily and stepped back, then I bumped into the Wall. Staring in Terror at my reflection.

"Nechita?! Are you okay?!" Mom asked, knocking on the door.

"No!" Then I looked at the Mirror again and started laughing uncontrollably. "I'm Perfect!" I lost my Sanity again. I unlocked the door and looked up at Mom. A Huge Smile on my face. My Skin was now Pale White. My eyes a Blood-Red Color. I was still in my Hoodie, Black Skinny Jeans with Black and White Sneakers on. Mom sucked in a Breath and smiled softly.

"Someone left you a Present." She held out a Box and I took it from her softly. I walked out the Bathroom and sat on the bed. I opened the Black present. A Letter and a Black Rose was in it. I picked up the Letter first. My Ashy Hair covering my face. I untied the Red Ribbin and opened the Letter.

_'Dear Nechita Woods,_

_It's been a long time since you went to sleep. Just look at yourself now. You're more beautiful than ever. I would like you to come and visit us at the Mansion soon. Slender would really like to see you. And so do I._

_Sincerely, Jeff the Killer_

_P.S. I won't stop bothering you until you come over at night.'_

I can imagine him Laughing Evilly right now. I picked up the Black Rose, it's Thorns was cut off. I took a scissors and cut mostly the whole stem off. But I left a little so it could fit in my hair. I put the Rose on my ear, it was sticking out. Almost blending in with my Hair. Then Mom and I walked out the Mental Hospital. After I secretly killed the Doctor and Nurse. Then we walked out. Mom's Car was the only one here. And Just Like Jeff. I couldn't stop smiling. I got in the Car, Len was sleeping in the front seat. Mom got in the Driver's Seat. "Can we come back to get my Stuff?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'll do it by myself, Momma." She drove off. I stood up on my knees and looked at the Hospital. I could see a Little Black and White in the bushes. Looking straight at me. It was Jeff. He held my Knife in his left hand. We got further away from him and closer to Home. When Mom stopped in the Back Yard. I was still smiling. Len woke up and got out. Then Mom got out and opened the door for me. I jumped out and put a stray of my hair behind my ear with the Rose. I looked around, nothing changed. My head shot to Mom who was telling us she was making Breakfast soon. I jumped up the stairs and ran inside. I snickered at my excitement and ran into my Room. I closed the door and locked it.

"Nechi, do you want Burger King?" Mom asked from the other side of the Door.

"Yes Please!" I laughed. "Can I have a 12 Piece Chicken Nugget with Large French Fries, and a Chocolate Milkshake?"

Mom laughed. "I missed that Humor of yours. I'll be back!" She laughed, walking out the door. I jumped off the Bed and unlocked the door. Len was passed out on the couch. So I smiled widely. I tip-toed out the door and closed it gently. I looked behind me and saw that my Tail was White. It poked me in the Head. I giggled and sat down, I petted it and it curled around my arm. It waved my arm around before putting it on top of my head. Then it let my arm go and pushed me in my shoulder, then it pointed to the Forest. I looked at where it was pointing. No one was there. I shrugged and stood up.

"Mom'll be here soon. So I better hurry up." I looked at my Hoodie and grumbled, it was shrinking. And my growing breasts was making it harder. I ran back inside and to my Room. New Clothes was on the Bed. Another Letter was on the bed. I opened it.

_'I know I'm writing so many letters. But here's some Clothes I picked out just for you. Love, Jeff the Killer.'_ I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I took off my clothes and got a New Pair of Underwear. I closed the curtains of the window and got changed. When I was done, I opened the Curtains again and opened the window. Then I looked at myself in the Mirror. God Damn It, Jeff! He gave me a Dress! But it was cute though. I wore Black Victorian Boots with Black Tights. Along with a Black Dress with three layers of ruffles on the bottom, it reached to the middle of my forelegs and the long sleeves were a striped Black and Red, they were like Gloves, except they were shaped like a V at my Middle fingers. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at myself. Then I smiled again and walked out the Room. Len is still sleeping. I tip-toes out again and closed the door. My White tail wrapped around my waist and I walked down the stairs. I looked down the street and put my hand above my eyes. I could see Mom walking out of Burger King.

"Don't have enough time. Better make this quick." I whispered, I jumped off the Porch and ran into the Forest. It still hasn't changed. But I slowed down after a few seconds. Then I was stuck to walking. I looked around and chuckled. I still remember this Place, and I love it. Then I felt something pat my head. I looked up and saw Slendy. "Slendy!" I laughed, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and patted my head again. "I missed you!"

"As did I. You Little Survivor." I giggled and pulled back.

"It wasn't fair that I was sleeping for 2 years. How've ya been?"

"Still Killing People. I've had the time to check if you were still alive. Until that Nurse and Doctor arrived, they put bandages on you and all that."

"I thought I wasn't going to breathe with them on my face. But they left a little air for me." I scratched my scalp. "I'm going to go get my Knife back. I'll talk to you after Breakfast, Slendy." He nodded and disappeared. I blinked and started running again. I clenched my fists and arrived at Jeff's House. Then I jumped up the steps, two at a time. Then I put my hands on the doors. I pushed them open and they banged against the Wall. I took a deep breath. "Jeff! Gimme my Knife Back!" I yelled. Walking in. I walked to the Living Room first. No one was here. Then I walked to the Kitchen, no one either, then I turned around and bumped into him. He caught my wrists in one hand and I looked up at him. He was smirking. "Can I have my Knife? So I can go and eat." He shook his head.

"No." I still remembered that voice of his.

"Come on! You made me look like you! And all I want is my Knife. And you wasted two years of my life."

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Do you know how long that Fire almost burned me? It probably damaged something in my body."

"Like what, you remember everything." He dragged me upstairs, just like last time. I didn't fight. He led me to the Bedroom, Smile Dog was there. Chewing on an Arm. Jeff pushed me to the Bed and I fell on it. I grunted and sat up. Then Smile looked at me and barked, then he stood up and walked over so he was next to me. He jumped on the bed and eyed my Tail. "I see you got the Rose in your Hair." I poked the Rose and frowned.

"Yeah, how'd you know Black was my Favorite Color?"

"Lucky Guess." Jeff said, going into a Drawer. I gulped and scratched my scalp. Then Smile pushed the Rose off my Ear, it fell to my Lap. I picked it up. Now it looked like it had glitter on it. I put it back on my ear and Jeff gave me a Box. This time, the Box was Green with a Yellow Ribbin on it. I untied the Ribbon and Jeff laid next to me. Then I opened the Box and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep giving me Letters?" I asked.

"I didn't write that one." He said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning on my right arm. I took out the Letter and opened it.

_'Dear Nechi-Boo,_

_I'm sorry for what I have done. When I saw you screaming and running around in that Stone Room. I was going to do something because you're my Best Friend. But Masky and Hoodie was holding me back. I even tried flying, but then Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack had to be involved. And then I just gave up. I'm sorry, Nechi. But if you wanna talk to me. You know where to find me. Love BEN DROWNED.'_

I blinked. BENNY wrote this. I stood up and let Jeff fall on the bed. I looked around the Room and found my Knife sitting on a Nightstand. I picked it up and held it tightly. "I'll talk to you later." I said in a rush, running out the Room. I jumped out the still broken window and used the Trees as I was rushing. I could've sworn I passed Slendy from above. Then I jumped from the Tree and to the Ground. Mom still wasn't here yet. So I went through my window and closed the window. I quickly unlocked my Bedroom Door and ran in the Computer Room down the Hall. I opened the door and found the Website already on the Computer. I closed the door and locked it. Cleverbot. I sat in the chair.

_'BENNY, are ya there?'_

_'Yes Nechi-Boo, I'm here.' _BENNY's reply came straight after mine.

_'I red the letter. But what did you do to me?'_

_'I'm the one that tied you up. I didn't know what Jeff was planning. Masky told me it was urgent.'_

_'That's not fair. But I forgive you though. I didn't want to put up a fight, because I knew what would happen.'_

_'What would happen?'_

_'Jeff would get involved.'_

_'Ha! He was getting the Stuff ready.'_

_'Of course he would have been doing that.'_

_'Step back.' _I pushed the chair back so it was on the other side of the Room. Then the Computer fazed out and BEN came out of it. He was frowning. When his feet touched the ground. The Computer went back to Cleverbot. I looked up at BEN. "I hate that outfit you have on." He said.

"Jeff gave it to me since my Hoodie was shrinking." I stood up and walked over to him. "Now, I'm going to ask you again." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you take my Majora's Mask?" He laughed.

"Maybe."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I put my hands on my hips and heard the Front Door open.

"It means that I may have it with me."

"So you do have it?"

"No."

"Yes, ya do. You're gonna tell me where you hid it."

"No I will not."

"I'll tickle it out of you." He stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't."

I smirked. "Watch me." He snickered and ruffled my hair.

"You're still the same as I met you."

"Because I don't like changing."

"Nechita?! Breakfast is ready!" Mom knocked on the door.

"Hi Mrs. Woods!" BEN laughed.

"Hi BEN. Nice to see you again!" Mom laughed, then I unlocked the door and I was tackling by a 14-year-old. it knocked the wind out of me and I looked down. Len was grinning widely at me.

"Nechi-Cakey! Izzy said she's going to come over. For the First time." I rolled my eyes. Izzy's his Girlfriend, she's always telling me to stay away from Len or she'll kick my ass. She's been doing that since they were 6.

"And I care why?"

"Aww, come on, Nechi-Boo. Be happy for your Brother." Mom said.

"I can't if I hate his Girlfriend. Something's off about her." I pushed Len off me and he fell on his butt. Then I walked out the room with steam coming out of my ears.

"Len?!" I heard Izzy yell from Outside. I growled and punched a hole in the wall, then I grabbed my Knife and walked in the Kitchen with BEN and an Excited Len behind me. Then I sat down in my seat of the Table and looked in the Bag in front of me. I wetted my lips and took the Food out.

"Wanna Chocolate Milkshake?" I asked BEN.

"Oh don't worry, I got BEN some food too." Mom smiled.

"Ooo, what'cha get?" BEN asked. I drank my Milkshake as Len opened the door for Izzy to come in. BEN took out a Hamburger and a Vanilla Milkshake. He smiled and put them on a Napkin, then he looked in the Bag. He took out a Nintendo Game. "The Original Legend of Zelda. Awesome." He whispered. I giggled, then pointed my Knife to the Roof when Izzy and Len walked in. Len pulled out a Chair for Izzy next to me and I smirked, drinking more of my Milkshake. "Thanks Mil!" BEN smiled and started eating his Burger. Len sat across from me and started eating his Cheeseburger and Izzy and I glared at each other. My Arm hanging over the back of the chair and my leg over the other.

"I haven't seen you in a while, where ya been?" BEN sucked in a breath and Len's eyes went wide. "And what happened to you? You look more uglier than before." BEN stopped me before I could attack her.

"You're more ugly in person."

"Please, don't talk about that at the Table." Mom said, wiping her hands off and looking down.

"No, it's fine." I whispered, I banged stabbed my Knife into the Table and Izzy jumped in surprise. "I was Killing. And in a Mental Hospital. I come home, Jeff the Killer sets me on fire. And now I look as beautiful as him. End of Story." I sat down and crossed my arms, putting my feet on the table and looking down at the floor. "Any more questions?" She nodded.

"How long were you out?"

"2 years. And I'm starving." I stood up and took my Food. "BEN. I'm going to play Left 4 Dead. Are ya in or not?" I asked, going into my Room.

"BEN DROWNED?!" Izzy asked.

"Don't you see him?"

"I didn't notice him."

"Well excuse me for being right in front of you." BEN huffed and I sat on my Bed. I took the Black Rose out of my Hair and looked at it. Then I ate my Food and turned the Xbox on. I went on my Profile and started playing Left 4 Dead when BEN walked in. "How did she not notice me?" He asked, closing the door.

"She didn't notice me when they first started hanging out." BEN threw my Knife at me and I caught it, putting it beside me. I let BEN join before I looked out the Window. Jeff and Slendy was arguing again. Smile Dog beside Slendy. I smirked before BEN told me that it started. I was Infected. "NO looking at my Screen." I said.

"Alright." He sighed heavily. I ruffled his yellow hair and he chuckled.

* * *

After four hours of playing Xbox. BEN was sleeping under the covers of my Bed and I was watching a Movie. A Popcorn Bowl on my stomach. The Movie Frozen was on, it was almost over. I yawned and patted my mouth, going under the covers also. I finished the Popcorn and heard something from Len's Room.

"Nechita!" Len yelled, before stomping was heard. I covered BEN's ears before Len slammed the door open. I was thankful that BEN didn't wake up. "Did you slap Izzy?"

"How could I if I was in here the whole time eating Popcorn and watching Frozen?" I asked. Then BEN growled and put his hand on my lips.

"Be quiet, Nechi-Boo." He said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Let's take this outside." I said, climbing out the Window, then I closed it and Len walked out the Back Door. I walked up the steps and we stopped when we were facing each other. Len glared at me and I put my hands in my pockets. I could see Izzy smirking at me from Len's Window. "Now please explain to me, at fucking 11 o'clock in the Night. Would I go, and slap Izzy?" I glared at Len and he growled. "Because if I was in my Room with the Door closed, watching a Movie. Then how could I go to your Room, and slap her in the middle of one of your famous 'Make-Out Sessions.'" I raised an eyebrow and glared at Izzy. "And tell her to stop looking at me like that. Her smirking self. I know she's lying!"

"For Certain Reasons, Nechita Woods. We all know you hate her! She may be lying, but I'm still blaming you."

"Oh my God, Len! You're seriously taking Izzy's side instead of your own sister's? Why, just why would you put friends first?! I've never done that to you and I'm sure as hell I got no friends now because they're probably wondering what happened to coming back to school!" Then he completely changed the Subject.

"Why is there a Red Handprint on her cheek?" He clenched his fist and stepped closer to me.

"Which fucking cheek, Len?! Which fucking cheek?!" I yelled, getting in his face.

"Her Right one!"

"I don't use my Left Hand for stuff like that! You know I use my Right hand to slap people!" I clenched my fists and my teeth.

"No you don't. You told me you use your Left Hand!" He lied.

"And I use my Right Hand. You're Ears must've not been working that day!" I yelled the sentence and he growled.

"Nechita, you're really started to get me upset."

"Good, Dad!" I yelled, his eyes went wide. "I would love to see you get upset after I just killed an Entire Hospital and been away from you for 2 and a half years!" Tears streamed down my face as I pointed to the Town. "You wanna know what?! I don't need this. Now I'm going to Bed, somewhere far away from you!" I stomped down the stairs. "You better tell Izzy to not talk to me ever again, or I'll stab her in the forehead and throw her in that Mental Hospital with nothing but an Angry Raccoon and Dead Bodies!"

"Nechi-Cakey wait!"

"Don't use that Term on me! Cause I'm really starting to lose my Temper on you." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked to my Window. I looked in it and saw BEN still sleeping. I frowned and turned around. Doing something that I'll probably regret later. I'm going to Jeff's Mansion! I walked in the Woods and passed a Sleeping Smile Dog. I shivered from the Cold and I could swear I was turning Blue. I arrived at Jeff's Mansion, it was pitch quiet. But I heard glass crashing and cursing. I knocked on the door softly.

"What?!" Jeff complained, walking to the door. He opened it and softened his looks when he saw me. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I stay here tonight? I need to get away from my Brother." I said. He looked around the Woods before he let me in. Then he got a Over-Sized Jacket and covered me with it, I sat on the couch. I thanked in and put my arms in the sleeves, bringing my knees to my chest. I buried my head in my arms. Jeff sat next to me and looked at the TV in front of him. Then I looked at the ground and a tear fell from my face. Jeff quickly noticed and he looked at me with Wide Eyes.

"Somethin' happen with your Brother?" He asked.

"Me and him got in an Argument. His Girlfriend lied to him saying I slapped her in the face. Then he was lying too when he said I used my Left hand for stuff like that. When he said he was getting upset, Dad just popped up in my mind and I couldn't control what I had to say. So here I am." I said, burying my head in my arms deeper. "I hate family." I whispered. He wrapped his arm around my back and let me lay my head on his chest.

"That's why I killed mine, they lied to me."

"Didn't you think your Mom thought your face was beautiful?" He nodded and put his hand over my eyes.

"Yeah, but she thought I was going insane."

"You are insane." I said. He shrugged.

"What do ya expect?"

"I don't know." I yawned and closed my eyes. "But you're just perfect." I whispered. Drifting off to Sleep.


	5. Gazing Up At The Stars

_Chapter 5: Gazing Up At the Stars_

It was tomorrow when Jeff invited me to go Killing with him. Of course I was totally going. "I have to check on BEN first. He fell asleep while we were watching a Movie." Jeff nodded and I walked out the door. I could see Len on the Back Porch, his head in his hands. I shrugged and started walking, clenching my Knife. When I got the House. I looked in the Room and saw BEN sitting in a chair, drinking another Vanilla Milkshake and watching TV. I tapped the window and he jumped in surprise. "I'm not that scary." I whined. He unlocked the window and opened it. I climbed in and sat on the Bed, closing the window. "Hey." I said, putting my Knife on the Bed.

"Hey!" He ruffled my hair and lightly punched me in the shoulder. I laughed and looked at the Show he was watching. Sonic X. "What'cha doing?"

"I was going on a Killing Spree with Jeff, he said he was going to Sharpen his Knife."

"Ooo, can I come?" He asked. I nodded.

"As long as you don't make any noises." I said, getting off the Bed. Then a Knock on the Door silenced the TV when I turned it off.

"Nechita, I'm heading to work. Please tell your Brother that he's in charge."

"But Momma! I wanna be in charge!" I whined.

"Sorry, Nechi. But I know something you can do. If Izzy has problems with you. Don't be afraid to call me."

"I can handle her. I'm stronger than her anyways."

"Is Not!" Izzy yelled.

"I have a Knife! I'm not afraid to use it!" I yelled, BEN was laughing his ass off. I took my Knife out and stabbed it into the Wall, scaring BEN. I smirked at him before opening the Closet. I growled as Mom didn't buy any clothes yet. I'm stuck with what Jeff got me. I got it out cause Mom washed it.

"You're still going to wear that?!" BEN whined.

"You got a Problem with what I got her?" Jeff asked from the window.

"Yeah."

"Ladies. Ladies." I said, throwing the Dress on the Bed. "Take this outside, I wanna change." BEN climbed out the window and I closed it, then the Curtains. I got dressed as I heard BEN and Jeff just talking. Then BEN laughed and Jeff growled.

"Stop pinching my cheek."

"But it's Cute." BEN cooed. I snickered before putting on the Boots. Then I looked across the Room at the Black Rose. Jeff said don't put it in Water, or it'll die. I'm thankful for that. I picked up the Black Rose and put it in my hair again. Then Len opened the door with Izzy behind him. I opened the Curtains again and saw jeff chasing a Flying BEN around. "You can't catch me!" Jeff jumped up and grabbed his Ankle. BEN laughed louder as he was being dragged to the Ground. I snickered and tapped the window. They looked over at me and I opened the window.

"Don't laugh too hard, BEN."

"It's funny!" He laughed, holding his stomach. Then I laughed and closed the window. I stood up on the floor and turned. Then I bumped into Len. He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Nechi-Cakey? Can we talk?"

"Get out, Izzy." I said.

"She has to stay." I shook my head. Then I sat on the bed and Jeff tapped on the Window.

"Come on!" He whined. "I wanna go Killing!"

"Come on, Len. We'll talk later." I kissed his cheek and opened the window, climbing out of it.

* * *

It was Nighttime. Len and I talked when I got back and made up. BEN was playing his new Legend of Zelda Game and Mom was dropping Izzy off at her house. So I wasn't in the House. I was laying on the Grass of the Backyard, next to Dad's Grave. Yeah, we buried him here. My arm was behind my head and my other arm was laying on my stomach. I was looking at all the Stars. Dad and I used to do this when I was little, he would point to Stars that were shaped funny. And I would laugh all the time. I sighed softly. Those were Good Times, until Jeff killed him. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my eyes.

"Guess who." It was a Deep Man voice, but I knew who it was anyways.

"Jeff. If you don't stop using that voice on me." I said. He snickered and sat next to me. Then he laid his head on my stomach and I huffed. Playing with a Stray of his Hair. He looked up at the Stars too.

"What do you do out here?" He asked.

"Just look at the Stars." I whispered. Then a clap of thunder rolled by and it started raining. Since I didn't have a Hoodie on. Jeff wrapped me up in his arms and I laid my head on his chest. Then someone covered us with a Blanket. I looked up and saw Momma. "Thanks Mama." She smiled and nodded. Then walked back inside. I pulled the Blanket close to me and laid my arm over Jeff's waist. He sighed and laid his head on his arm.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be here for a while." I shrugged.

"Thanks for giving me another chance to kill again." I whispered. Closing my eyes. He nodded and put his hand under my chin. He tilted my head up and I looked in his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks for not freaking out when you saw me again." I smiled and nodded. Putting his Hood over his eyes.

"You're Welcome." He put his hand on my cheek and grumbled.

"I wanna go Killing again." He said.

"Let's go!" I cheered, I wrapped my tail around his wrist and stood up. I dragged him towards the Town, grinning like a Maniac.

"I have two legs!" He said.

"I'm saving you the trouble to get tired." I smiled and arrived at a natural enemies house. I let go of Jeff's wrist and looked in the Window. He was on the Couch watching TV. I smirked and Jeff stood up. Then my Enemy fell asleep. I opened the window and tip-toed in. "You get this kill." I said, crossing my arms. Jeff nodded and took out his Knife. Then he stabbed him in the Heart as I was walking up the Stairs. I walked in the Parents Bedroom and killed the Parents. Then I walked back downstairs to see Jeff leaning against the Counter. His arms crossed and his Hood over his eyes. I walked over to him and looked around the Kitchen, then he was in front of me. His head laying in the crook my neck. I blushed a deep red and felt his... thingy on my leg. He smirked when he heard my heart beating faster. Then he picked me up and sat me on the counter. "J... Jeff?" I asked, he looked up at me and my pale hands were placed on his shoulders.

"Nechi." He said, putting his hands on my hips. Even though I'm 10, you can tell I clearly look like I'm fucking 16! Fuck! I put my forehead on his and my hair covered our faces.

"At least my hair didn't go bald. I love my hair." I whispered, putting my hands on his cut cheeks. He snickered and pecked me on the lips. I blushed again and I could see a hint of Pink on his cheeks. Then I closed my eyes and kissed him full on the lips. I love him. I love him. I love Jeff the Killer. I loved him ever since we teamed up to Kill. And when he set me on fire. He put his hand on the back of my head and I could feel lips forming, and his hand got warmer. I pulled back and blushed heavily. "S-Sorry." I whispered, looking down. I could notice the Blood not on his Hoodie, and his hands are a Peach Color. He laid his head on his shoulder and tilted my head to look in his Blue Eyes. He smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He put his hand on the back of my head and finally got to close his eyes. Then he smashed his lips against mine and lifted me off the counter, putting me on my feet. Then we both heard sirens in the distance. I pulled back and snickered.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." I said. Taking his hand and going to the Back Door, where Flashlights were going all over the Place.

"We got them surrounded!" A Police Guy yelled. I shrugged and then Jeff led us upstairs. I walked up the stairs and the Front and Back Doors were smashed open. By that Time we were in the Parents Bedroom. I closed it and locked it, then pushed the Bed, Vanity, and TV to it. Jeff opened a Closet and looked inside. Then he motioned with his fingers to follow him. I walked in the Closet and he opened a Secret Escape Route. I closed the Closet and the Footsteps on the Stairs were coming down the Hallway now. Jeff slid down the Slide of the Escape Route and I followed him, closing the Door with the piece of wall. Then I slid down and snickered as my stomach kept saying. 'We're going to Die!' Then I yelped as I almost landed on the ground, but Jeff caught me Bridal Style. He winked at me and I giggled. Then he set me on my feet and a Chopper Light was shone on us. I covered my eyes with my Hoodie and Police Guns were pointing at us.

"Drop your Weapons!" One of them yelled. My Eyes shone a Blood-Red and my Mouth twisted into an Evil Grin, Jeff doing the same.

"Excuse me, sir?" I put my hands on my legs and patted them. "Drop your weapons, then we'll drop ours." I smirked at his shocked face. Then about 3 minutes later. No one did. So I sighed heavily and looked at Jeff, he looked at me and I quickly slugged him over my Shoulder. Jumping over the Cops, they started shooting at us immediately, I smirked and shoved a Camera out of the Way. The Camera Man screamed and I barged in a House, then I put Jeff in front of me and grabbed his hand tightly. He then ran in front of me and we jumped out a window, then into the Woods. We both passed Smile Dog on the way. Then we stopped at my House, where Len and Izzy were sitting a foot from each other on the Back Porch.

"That, was Awesome!" Jeff laughed, clenching his fists and looking at me with a Grin. I snickered and Len looked up at me. He smiled at seeing me laugh. "You completely outs-marted them."

"Who?" Izzy asked.

"No one of your business." I laughed. Then Mom looked up at us from her Newspaper. It was probably 5 in the Morning, considering how the Sun was rising. Then Jeff stopped laughing a wiped the tears from his Peach Skin. "Did you see how I jumped over the Cops?!"

"How did you do that?" Jeff asked.

"Sharp Reflexes." I smiled and we all laughed, then Jeff dropped his Knife on the ground, I smirked and picked it up. Then he stopped laughing and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Where's my Knife?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" I waved it in front of me. Len started snickering and covered his Mouth. Jeff looked at my hand and glared at it.

"Gimme it." He said, extending his hand.

"No." I said, smirking.

"I'll tickle it out of you."

"You wouldn't."

"I will!" He started running after me as I started running. "Get back here!" He yelled, I laughed and ran around the House. Until Slendy appeared in front of us and held us away from each other. I laughed as Jeff was struggling to get his Knife back.

"Will you two stop it? I could hear you from the other side of the Woods." His Voice echoed in our minds and I snickered.

"Okay."

"If she gives me back my Knife."

"You had mine for Two Years. I deserve to have it the same amount of Time."

"But that's my Knife. I kill with it."

"Too Bad." Slendy took the Knife from me and gave it to Jeff. He smiled and kissed his Knife, then rubbed it on his cheek. I snickered again before Slendy put me down first.

"I better not hear you two again." Slendy disappeared without a trace.

"K Slendy!" I said.

"I mean it!" His voice boomed in my mind and I giggled. Then I turned around and saw Izzy still glaring at me. I glared back at her.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"My Money back. I saw you take it."

"Wait what?" Jeff sucked in a breath and I looked at him. "Did you take her money?"

"I had to! She was getting on my nerves with how you look ugly when you were a Kid. So I was looking everywhere for a Dress."

"You said you stole this one yesterday." I was talking about the Dress.

"I just wanted a Lighter and something else." He snickered and Izzy pushed me out-of-the-way. I stumbled back a few feet before landing on my butt. I felt a hand grab mine.

"Are you okay?" Len asked.

"Probably." When I got up, I grabbed Izzy by her hair before she could say anything to Jeff. "I'm going to talk with her for a few." I said in my Sweetest Voice to Len. Then I got in a Car and Jeff was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged before starting the Car. It was Len's.

"Wait, that's my Car!" He yelled.

"I'm taking it for a few!"

"But you're only 10!" Izzy yelled.

"Actually, I'm 11. Thank you very much." I said. Then I drove out and onto the Road.

"I could enjoy this!" Jeff snickered, putting his arms behind his head and laying down in the Front Seat. I smirked and glared at the road before me. I drove to the neighborhood and went over the Speed Limit.

"Well, we're already being Wanted by the Police, so let's make this fun!" Izzy screamed as I totally did a 180 degree turn and drove faster, Jeff laughed and opened the window. Sticking his head out before putting it back in, dodging a Stop Sign. He took deep breaths before shutting the Window. I snickered and didn't realize we were in the Air until we landed on top of Len's Friend's Father's Police Car. "Yeah!" I yelled, pumping a fist. Jeff cheered too and we all got out the Car. Then Len looked at the Car in horror, then pushed it off.

"Steve's Dad is going to kill me!" He whined.

"I'll protect you." I said, patting his knee. Then Jeff was laughing as he fell backwards. I walked inside and Jeff followed, still laughing. Mom was inside with a Police Officer. She looked at me and smiled.

"What's so funny?" She snickered.

"Len passed out." I said, Jeff laughed some more and followed me to my Room. I opened the door and closed it.

"Hey guys!" BEN said.

"What are you still doing here?" I snickered. "I thought you went back to torturing a Kid."

"I did until the kid broke the Game. Luckily I escaped and got back here."

"Aww, you Poor Thing." I rubbed his back. "How about you can torture me while I try to play... Mario Kart?" He smirked and went in the TV. I turned on the Wii and started playing Mario Kart. I could tell BEN was choosing his Character because when I got to the Character Screen. He was already Luigi. Jeff was laying on the Bed. Watching me play. I picked Peach and went to the 'Pick a Kart' Section. I picked a Motorcycle and he picked a Regular Kart. Then I went to the 'Pick a Course' Section. "I'm letting you pick this time, BEN."


	6. Broken

_A/N: Okay guys, I know I haven't been updating my stories lately, I'm not making up any excuses, okay? But since the Super Bowl, I actually had to talk with some of my family members because they thought I was going insane because of my actions recently, and there was Snow Days so I was stuck with my Tablet. I missed a Day of school so I have to catch up on Homework and then finish a Project that was due on Tuesday. Okay, so this and Creepypasta High will be the only stories I'll update today. Sorry to all the Nechita's and Alysha's Story Fans out there. _

_Chapter 6: Broken_

I was back to Killing Alone after Jeff thought it would be nice to sleep after a hangover. And it was raining out. So I was stuck in an Ally because everytime I tried to blend in with the Crowd. Someone would recognize me as Jeff. I'm like, for real though? I have breasts, and my hair is longer than his! Stupid Humans! My was sharpening my Fingernails with my Knife. Then I caught sight of a shadow casting over me. I looked up, thinking it was Jeff. But a handkerchief covered my mouth and a body pressed against mine, the Knife slapped out of my hand. My eyes stared wide in terror at a drunk. He smirked.

"I'll have some fun with you." He whispered.

* * *

Slendy was the one who found and recused me. He literally grabbed my Knife, and stabbed him through the Forehead, and the blade came out the back. Then the Drunk dropped dead to the ground while I put my clothes on. Slendy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. I hugged him tightly and cried in his Black Suit. He wrapped a tentacle around my back. "It's gonna be alright, Child."

"H... My Knife wasn't around. I couldn't defend myself. I'm sorry Slendy!" I cried. He rubbed my head and made me look up at him. Tears streamed down my face and I sniffed.

"You don't need to say anything. But I will let Jeff know." I nodded and we disappeared. Slendy put me down on a couch and walked up the steps. I put my knees to my chest and shivered from the cold. My eyes getting puffy.

"WHAT?!" I heard Jeff yell, then shuffling was heard and heavy footsteps downstairs. Here it comes. My Knife in front of me where Slendy put it. I closed my eyes and felt myself being picked up and hugged tightly. I opened my eyes and saw Black and White in my vision. I wrapped my arms around Jeff's Neck and started crying in his chest. His scent filled my nostrils.

"I tried Jeff. I tried to get him off..." He kissed the temple of my head and put his head on the back of my head. We sat on our knees on the floor. Then when my crying subsided. Jeff growled and he laid my head on his chest. I saw Smile Dog and BENNY sitting on a couch. My Clothes were wet and the Blanket was now wrapped around Jeff and I. Jeff traced circles on my back as I sniffed. Then he took out his Knife.

"I already killed him." Slendy said, his voice in my mind. I buried my head in Jeff's shoulder and felt his knife tracing my hip. I whimpered.

"It hurts there." I whimpered and swallowed the lump in my throat. Quickly regretted it when a burning sensation went in my throat and down to my stomach. Jeff nodded and picked me up bridal style. He walked up the stairs and to a Bathroom. He opened the door and closed it when he walked us in. He sat me on the Counter and looked at me closely. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Then he grabbed my wrists softly and pushed them away from my face. I looked down at Jeff and he wiped my tears away.

"Tell me where it hurts, and I'll try my best to make it better." I nodded.

"He gave me a pretty bad scratch on my Hip." I pointed to the Hip where he traced his Knife on. "He almost broke one of my wrists, he slapped me multiple times. I'm sure one of my Ribs are broken. And..." Jeff growled and glared at my wrist and then my face, which had Red Handprints on them. He touched my right cheek softly and I sucked in a breath.

"How many times?"

"5."

"Did he get far?" I nodded.

"37 minutes. I tried fighting him, but he wasn't taking any damage. And I couldn't do anything." Another tear streamed down my face and Jeff kissed it off. Then he looked through the Cabinets and got out some Alcohol and Wipes. He placed my hand in his. I heard soft footsteps in the Hallway. "It won't hurt will it?"

"It'll sting a little, but just hold on." He said. Putting the Alcohol on the wipe and looking up at me for approval. I nodded and he wiped it across the Reddened Wrist. I hissed a little.

"Ow. Be gentler, Jeff." I said.

"Sorry." He kissed my forehead and started wrapping the Wrist up with some Bandages. "Lift up your shirt." I lifted it up a little so he was see the wound. "Geez." He sucked in a breath and got another wipe, putting Alcohol on it. Then he wiped it more softly and I groaned. "Try to Relax, Nechi-Boo. It's almost over." I nodded and he patched it up. Then he touched my Broken Rib softly.

"Come on, Jeff. It hurts." I whispered. He nodded.

"I know." He picked me up and set me on my feet. "Come on." I wrapped my arm around his back and the door was slammed open by Slendy. He looked like he was glaring at Jeff. "I didn't do anything, I was just patching up her Broken Rib, almost Broken Wrist and Hip." Slendy looked at me and I saw a snickering and blushing BEN and Smile Dog behind him.

"Is this true?" Slendy asked. I nodded.

"He was wiping it too hard."

"I made sure to do it soft." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It hurt." I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Jeff put his hands up and Slendy moved out-of-the-way so he can walk us to his Room. He kicked open the door and placed me on the bed gently. Then BEN snickered some more and closed the door.

"Have fun!" He started laughing.

"Hey BEN, remember that game you got from Amilia? I broke it." Jeff grinned as the door was broken down. BEN glared at him.

"For real?"

"No. I did that to stop you from laughing." Jeff snickered and BEN fixed the Door, before closing it and walking back downstairs. Jeff started laughing when something smashed on the ground. "You're that mad, BEN?!" He laughed.

"Don't Joke with me like that! I love Video Games to Death!" BEN yelled, then the Font Door slammed closed and I jumped in surprise, then Pain went through my Broken Rib and I whimpered in pain, holding it gently. Jeff was over to me in an Instant. He looked closely in my eyes and I felt his thumb wipe away a Tear. Then he put his hands on the crown of my head and waved it around. I laughed a little before he snickered. Then he pushed me down in the covers and rubbed the Broken Rib a little bit.

"I'll patch it up when you wake up. Just rest for now." I nodded and he crawled in beside me. I laid my head on his Lap and he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Stay here." I said. Wrapping my arm around his legs.

"Fine." He grumbled and I smiled, closing my eyes. I drifted off to Dreamland. I could hear Jeff's Heartbeat from here.

"Why are you here?!" He yelled, but I drifted off before I could find out what it was.

* * *

I woke up to something hitting me in the head. "Geez Riley! Look what you did!" I whined in pain and clenched the side of my head.

"What the heck, Jeff?!" I yelled, then whining at my own voice. I'm not a Morning Person, so my Ears don't try to hear anything loud when I wake up.

"It wasn't me." He muttered from beside me, patting the side of my Head I was clenching. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, Jeff. Why do you think I'm clenching it SO HARD?!" I yelled, muffled by the Blanket and mattress. He grumbled and I got out the Bed. My vision was blurry, but quickly cleared up to see Jeff in front of me. "I'm gonna go home."

"I gotta patch up your rib first." He stopped me before my hand touched the doorknob.

"I'll do it myself. Mom has work and Len's at school so it'll be pretty easy." He rolled his eyes.

"But I'm taking you home." I nodded and walked out the room. "Wait here, Riley."

"Not making any promises." She muttered. Jeff touched my Rib again, it was still Broken. I hissed a little bit before he picked me up so I was sitting on his back. He jumped out the window and jumped on the Branches. Then he jumped down from it and landed on the sign, then the Ground. He put me down and led me inside the House. I could hear 'stuff' in Len's Bedroom and we covered our ears. Then I banged my fist on Len's Door and hissed from my Rib.

"I wish you did patch this up." I muttered. "Len, open up! You're playing Babysitter today!" I yelled.

"I wanted to be Baby Sitter!" Jeff crossed his arms and Len opened the door, dressed in a robe.

"Why?" He asked.

"She got raped by a Drunk." Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Len's eyes went wide and he hugged me tightly.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Are you sure? She doesn't look that way!" Jeff tried to jump over Len and attack her. But Len grabbed the back of his Hoodie and growled loudly.

"You're SO lucky I'm not stabbing you!" Jeff yelled, scrambling to get out of Len's grasp. Then Len walked me to the Living Room and laid me on the couch. Jeff had puffs of steam coming out of his eyes. Then he calmed down when I put my hand in his hair. He crossed his arms and looked up at me.

"You said a Drunk?" Len asked, Jeff nodded.

"She broke a Rib, I patched up her wrist and hip. But her face is still raw from him slapping her too hard." Jeff growled louder and clenched his forearms. Len poked my ribs a little bit. I punched him on top of the head and he whined.

"Sorry, I don't want you to touch my rib." I whispered. He nodded and lifted my shirt up a little.

"Cheese-Its. It is serious."

"I'm gonna punch you again." I warned. Jeff snickered evilly, but growled when Izzy walked in. Then Jeff gave the Bandages and Alcohol to Len, he thanked him and looked down at me. He held my hand tightly and Mom walked in. Eating a Doughnut. She looked at Izzy, Jeff, and then Len and me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We'll talk late-! Ow!" I yelped when Jeff began to wipe the alcoholized puff-ball on my rib. Mom ran over and glared at Izzy.

"She didn't do it, Amilia." Jeff growled, his smile still there, but in his eyes I could see fear, pain, and mostly Anger and Hatred. Then he patched it up and Len laid his head on my shoulder, he began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh come on! I know they're lying!" Jeff pinned Izzy to a wall and held the Knife to her throat. She then had the fear in her eyes. Mom patted Len on the back and hugged us softly.

"I may be a World Record Breaking Serial Killer. But I wouldn't lie for a second of Nechi's safety. You have two options, Shut up and Talk to her and try to to make her feel better. Or, Go. To. Sleep." She nodded nervously and Jeff smirked. "Good." He released her and walked over to me. He held my other hand and kissed it. "I'll go talk to the others. I'll be back around 12." I nodded and he climbed out the window, before sprinting into the Woods. Mom kissed my,forehead as Len was still crying and hugging me tightly. He stood up and walked to my Room. He sat me on the bed and laid his head on my shoulder. I sniffed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Please don't cry because of my stupidness." He shook his head and looked up at me.

"I have to. You got raped by a stupid drunk." He whispered. Patting my tail, then wrapping his around mine. "Please don't go killing without Jeff or Slendy."

"So you're saying BEN can't kill." I raised an eyebrow and saw him peeking from the TV. He was glaring at Len.

"No, I'm saying that you shouldn't go alone, ever again!" My Mind clicked that day.

* * *

I couldn't eat anything if I tried. I couldn't go back in the Woods without something scaring me. Len made sure I went killing with Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, BEN, Slendy, Smile Dog, or Jeff. Sometimes L.J volenteered since he mostly kills Kids. And I went with him the first day of being back. He almost tricked me into eating one of his Hard Candy. Which I flicked over to a Kid. After that I went with E.J, and he offered a Kidney. I actually liked it, now you know why I love Blood nowadays. I laid on the couch and covered myself with a Blanket. Everyone except for Izzy was out the house. So Jeff handcuffed her to Len's Bed incase she starts to argue with me or something. I sinked lower into the Blankets.

"Come on, Nechi. You have to eat something." Jeff said from behind me.

"I'm not hungry, Jeff." I whispered, squinting my eyes to look at the TV.

"Nechita Woods, I know you're starving. You can't walk around like a Zombie all day." He twirled a stary of my hair in his fingertips.

"Jeff. I'm not hungry. Just go away." I closed my eyes and he growled. Then he walked over so he was in front of me. Then he picked me up roughly bridal style and I grumbled. "Couchy." I muttered. Then he walked out the house and I shivered a little before coming closer to his warmth.

"I'm tired of you mopping around all day. You need to start livin' life, get up on your feet and start killing some more. But first I got someone to cook a nice big feast." I giggled.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll find out." He smirked when I sighed heavily. Then he walked up the stairs and kicked the doors open. My rib was the only thing that didn't heal. Izzy made sure of that. Jeff noticed my flinching face. "Did that rib of yours heal yet?" He poked it playfully and I snickered.

"No. Thanks to Izzy."

"She's still torturing you?" I nodded as he set me on the couch. He sat next to me. "Well,something has to scare-" I interrupted him with an excited gasp.

"Other people making out! She always covers her eyes when Len kisses me on the forehead before going to school." Jeff laughed out loud when I started to explain all her fears at a rapid pace. Until a Black Tentacle wrapped around my hand.

"Don't get that excited, Nechita." Slendy said from beside me. I giggled and hugged him.

"Hi Slendy. I just wanna scare Izzy with Jeff."

"Oh, he gets a hug, and you tell me to go away? I see how you feel." Jeff turned away from me and faked crying. I smiled and gigled before Slendy pulled back. I snuck up behind Jeff and put my hands on his hips, throwing him in the air. He laughed of surprise and landed on my shoulders. I laughed too.

"My rib may be still broken, but that doesn't stop me from having fun." I wobbled a little before standing fully straight. Then I pushed Jeff off me, he fell on the couch face-first. Slendy got a chuckle out of it and walked back in the Kitchen. I rubbed my rib a little before I put Jeff's Hand over my mouth. I put my hand on my broken rib before moving it back in place. Only one tear fell from my face and Jeff kissed it away. Then I sighed softly before another black tentacle wrapped around my waist, picking me,up. Jeff followed it to the Kitchen where I saw Colby cooking with a smile on her face. Slendy sat me in the chair next to him and my mouth watered at the food in front of me. My stomach growled loudly making everyone laugh. Then everyone else flooded the Kitchen.

"Why does she get mostly everything?" Eyeless Jack complained.

"She hasn't eaten in days, Jack. Plus, you eat Kidneys." BEN said, sitting next to me. "And I've seen how she eats."

"Especially her food." Slendy said, pointing to Colby.

"I can't believe you can cook at 5." I said.

"5 years, Nechita." Colby snickered and shook her head. My stomach rumbled again before everyone started laughing, finally. Colby set a plate of Ham, Yams, and a bit of Apples in front of me. "Well, you can all dig in." Colby cheerfully said. I wasn't even listening, I was already done.


	7. Creepypasta Town

_Chapter 7: Creepypasta Town_

* * *

It was a Few Weeks later, my Birthday. And I wasn't too Happy. Jeff had to go to another meeting, and BEN was hiding in my Laptop. Len was at school with Izzy and Mom was at work. So I was all alone. I was sprawled out on the Floor, looking at the ceiling. Until a familiar Pale face got into my Vision.

"What are ya doing?" Jeff asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I said. "Just looking at the ceiling and being bored."

"Well, we gotta change that!" He grabbed my ankle and dragged me out the Room. "It's your Birthday and I'm not going to let you spend it alone."

"Well, BEN's in my Computer." He shrugged as he dragged me out the House and into the Woods. "And he seemed to delete my pictures." I rubbed my tired eyes and he arrived at his Mansion. He let go of my Ankle and walked up the stairs. Then he turned to me.

"Ya coming?"

"Nah, my legs don't want to get up."

"You've been Lazy too much, Missy." I heard Slendy say from above me.

"I can't help it. Everyone's gone." I jumped to my feet and dusted myself off with my Tail. "And BEN's still in my Computer."

"Actually, I heard you complaining." He said from a Tree.

"I have a right to complain."

"Are you still Mad that I deleted all your pictures?" He fake pouted and jumped down.

"Yes." I crossed my arms as Jeff jumped from the stairs.

"I call we Play a Game." Jeff tied a Blindfold around my eyes.

"I hate when you place something over my eyes." I muttered.

"Relax. You won't bump into anything, unless you ask questions." I poked out my bottom lip.

"Meanie."

"Stop talking!" Slendy said quickly. I snickered and covered my mouth. Then I felt hands on my back.

"Start walking." BEN ordered.

"Don't make me bump into things." I whined.

"You won't." I put my arms out and started walking. "Plus, it's a Clear Path." Jeff finished. I nodded.

"K." I put my arms down and walked normally. Then something hit me in the forehead. I growled and clenched it. "You said it was a Clear Path."

"Riley threw something at you." Slendy said from beside me.

"Can I take the Blindfold off now?"

"No." BEN said in my ear. I flicked his hat off his head and he whined. "No fair. Keep walking." I walked again and then Slendy picked me up.

"It's safer this way." My mouth formed an 'O' and my arms rested on the Black Tentacle.

"Can I start asking questions?" Someone flicked me in the back of my head.

"No." Jeff said slowly. I rolled my eyes. "And I told you to stop asking questions."

"I'm curious."

* * *

I could guess it was an hour later when Slendy put me down. My feet touched solid ground and I heard whispering around me. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't take it off yet." BEN's voice in front of me sounded in my ears, like a whisper too.

"Just follow the sounds of our voices." Jeff said from afar.

"That's not fair. Marco Polo sucks." I looked left and right before following Jeff's Voice.

"I know it does, that's why we put the Blindfold over your Eyes." I grumbled before they told me to stop. "Try to find out what's in front of you." I extended my hand slowly and touched something rough, like Wood. I felt around the Thing before touching something cold. It was a Doorknob.

"A Door."

"U-huh." BEN said from beside me. "Open it, then take the Blindfold off." I nodded and opened the door. BEN pushed me inside slowly before I reached back to take the Blindfold off. I untied it and clenched it tightly. I rubbed my eyes and blinked repeatedly, then I looked in front of me. I could see a Well. I raised an eyebrow and looked behind me at Jeff. I pointed to the Well. He nodded and walked over to it.

"You said you wanted to see our World. Here's your Only chance." Slendy said, walking over to it as well. I went over to it too and looked inside. "You may die, but it'll be worth it."

"How will it be worth it? I'll probably die!"

"I'm sure you'll get through." Jeff grabbed my hand. I looked at him before smiling.

"Thanks Guys." I said. "So I just jump in?" Slendy nodded and he disappeared with BEN. I climbed onto the Ledge and Jeff did too. "Best of luck to you." I poked his forehead before he grinned at me.

"Actually. I can go through." He ruffled my hair when I glared at him. Then I pushed him down and laughed, but he was still holding my hand so I was dragged with him. He laughed while I clung to him. My stomach turning into all kinds of circles and knots. Then we stopped falling and I didn't dare open my eyes. "We're here." Jeff cheered. Then he flicked my temple. "Come on, Birthday Girl! We made it!"

"No. I don't wanna open my eyes." I said.

"Then this is going to take a while." Jeff pushed me off him and I fell on Dead Grass. I then opened my eyes and looked around. It was Creepypasta Town, as Jeff described. I could see a Castle in the Distance, and a few houses and Cabins. Then Jeff helped me up and handed me my Brand New White Hoodie and Knife. I smiled and took my Knife before putting my Hoodie on. It was Blood-Stained and I looked at Jeff. He chuckled. "Yes, I put that on there."

"Thanks, and I bet you were crying because that Blood wasn't on you." He nodded and we started walking towards one of the Cabins. "Well thanks, can I do something for you in return?" His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Yes. Stop being Lazy on your Birthdays." He pointed his finger at me and I snickered.

"Okay." I rubbed my stomach and we looked up at the Tall Woods.

"What I live in is not Slender Woods. This is the Real, Slender Woods."

"I can tell. I had a Tablet one with a Slender Woods wallpaper, and this Woods looks exactly like it." I smiled. "Wow, I'm sure missing out on stuff, aren't I?" He nodded.

"Come on, Slender told me we have to report to the Mansion."

"Another Mansion?" I whined.

"Yes, it's his Mansion so don't break anything like you did with my Table."

"That was You, Mr. Drinker who gets Drunk all the time."

"You're still blaming me? I remember you in front of me, and you Knife going through the Table and splitting it in half."

"Jeff, you still had my Knife." We started walking. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Oh Lord, another Jeff." I heard a familiar Emo Clown say. I snickered.

"You saw me like this before, Laughy Jacky." I said.

"Did not." He walked beside me, with lanky arms crossed.

"Did too."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did!"

"Shut up!" Jeff yelled. His face almost like a Tomato, which made Laughing Jack and I laugh a little before he glared at us. We shut our mouths before Jeff's Face went back to its Pale Color. I looked up at the sky. It was Gray too, with Dark Gray Clouds. I then felt something being placed into my hands. I looked down and saw a Black Box with a White Ribbon on top. I looked at Laughy Jacky and he smiled.

"Happy Birthday." He said. Then another Box was placed on top. It was Black again with Blood-Stains and a Pink Ribbon on top. I smiled.

"Thanks Guys."


	8. Missing You

_Chapter 8: Missing You_

* * *

After a while, more Presents was being stacked on top of Laughy Jacky and Jeffy's Presents. Splendy, Slendy's Older Brother was the Last, and it was a Huge One, so he made Jeff carry it. And now he was behind me, muttering curses since he couldn't see in front of the Present. Laughy Jacky was laughing the whole time, that was in his name though. And I was chuckling, but I looked over the Presents and saw a Mansion. I stared in Awe and Jeff bumped into me. "L.J, if that was you..."

"That was me." I said. Jeff sighed heavily and I walked up the steps, then BEN opened the door and ran outside, then closing it quickly. "Come on, BEN. Let us in." I whined.

"L.J and Jeff can come in, but you have to stay out here." I rolled my eyes. "Gimme the Presents." Jeff quickly gave BEN Splendy's Gift and took deep breaths. Then he staggered in and Laughy Jacky picked up the Presents from my hands and walked inside before I sat on the top of the Steps. I laid my legs down and put my Hood up. Then BEN walked back out and sat next to me. I rubbed the back of my neck and popped it. Then I rubbed my eyes and sighed softly. "Havin' Fun?" BEN asked.

"Yeah. Watching Jeff carry that Present was funny." I snickered and leaned back a little, using my arms to support my weight.

"Wanna train a little bit?" My head shot up and my eyes lit up. I grabbed BEN's Hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"With what?"

"Little Bots I created. Half of your Birthday Present." BEN stepped back as I took my Knife out. He stood on the Steps while I stood in the Front Yard of the Slender Mansion. "Don't worry if you destroy them, they can come back to life." I nodded and crouched down a little. "How Many?"

I shook my head in thought. "5." I said. Quickly getting excited when 5 Bots that looked a Little Bit like Izzy appeared.

"I made them just like her. Have fun!" BEN sat down as one of the Izzy Bots charged at me. I shrugged and put my Knife in front of me. I charged at it too and stabbed it in between the eyes before flipping over it and tripped the Izzy Bot to the Ground, then i ripped its Head off and threw it to BEN. Who caught it. Then Two Izzy Bots disappeared and I raised an eyebrow at BEN. He snickered. "Sorry." I punched beside me and hit Hard Metal, then I elbowed beside me and smirked as both Izzy Bots fell to the ground. Then the Rest Charged at me and I stabbed through one of them before yawning and jumping on one of their shoulders. I punched it in the Face repeatedly like a Child before it fell to the ground. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Okay, how about 10. Is there a difficulty?" He nodded.

"Easy, Medium, Hard, and Expert."

"Try Hard with 3." The Five Bots disappeared and more Bots appeared, but they look more Human and Izzy then the Other Bots.

"Why do you always take Len away from me?!" She screeched. I looked at BEN over my shoulder and he grinned evilly.

"Really?" I pointed to her. He nodded.

"Yup, you forgot I still hide in your Electronics." I shrugged and looked at the Izzy's. They were glaring at me.

"Because he's my Brother. I have to." I told her.

"Well I'm sick and tired of all the Bullshit! You may be his Sister! But I'm his Girlfriend and I deserve him."

"Well, I've known him more than you. And I saved his Life twice so. I wouldn't be talking." I patted my Knife on my shoulder. And didn't realize Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, and Jeff came out until Izzy was smirking.

"Well, what about Jeff, hm?" I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he the one your after?"

"No, I'm after you." I growled.

"No. I never see you try."

"You wanna see right now? Cause I swear to god you won't like what you see!" Her Bots laughed and held their stomachs. "Wanna laugh, huh?" I clenched my Knife tightly and turned to BEN. "Expert!" I said.

"But they'll kill you."

"I'm the one that's going to kill them. It won't be that Hard!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He grumbled, turning the knob on his controller. Then the Izzy Bot's growled at me before clenching their fists and getting into fighting stances.

"What are you in? Dragon Ball Z?" I laughed, keeping a Firm Stance like Trunks'.

"Maybe, not so sure." She glared at me, her eyes burning with Anger. My eyes were burning with Desire. A Streak of Red went across my Eyes and I appeared on one of the Izzy Bots shoulders. I picked two of them up and bashed their heads together while hanging upside down and wrapping my Legs around the Middle Izzy Bot tightly. I quickly tightened the Grip on their Heads and the Two screamed before little Electric Bolts appeared and their Heads smashed before I flipped The Izzy Bot I'm on over me. I landed on my feet and she stepped back, holding her neck, it was slowly cracking. I smirked.

"Well, you're not stronger than I thought. I thought you were going to go Super Saiyan or something." She smirked.

"Maybe that's what I'll do." She transformed and my eyes went Wide. Then I glared at BEN.

"Seriously?!" He nodded.

"I can't deny. You love Dragon Ball Z." I growled and turned back to Izzy. I took a deep breath before getting into a Fighting Stance. Izzy charged at me and I dodged her attack, attack after attack I dodged every one of them. Then I stabbed my Knife into her Throat and stepped on her stomach, she fell to the ground and coughed up Blood. I smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Just because you're my Brother's Girlfriend. Doesn't mean I'm your Sister." Her eyes closed and she disappeared before BEN flew over to me.

"What did you say?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm not telling." I looked opposite of him. And then Jeff appeared in my vision. I jumped in surprise and stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't scare me like that!" I whispered loudly as he was laughing his ass off.

"I had to! And it was funny!" He laughed. Holding his stomach and falling to the ground. "The Look on Your Face! I just couldn't hold it in!" I growled and looked at BEN.

"Thanks." I flicked him on the side of the Head and walked up to the Steps.

"You can come in when you're ready." E.J said. I nodded and Sally grabbed my Tail. I tensed up.

"Which is Now!" She yelled, starting to drag me.

"Ow!" I yelped each time she pulled. Then my Tail snatched itself away from her and wrapped around my Waist tightly. "Please don't pull me tail." I said. Then I stood up and put my Knife in my pocket. Then everyone went inside while I looked down at the still laughing Jeff. I jumped off the Stairs and picked him up. Slunging him over my shoulder, I walked up the Steps before he breathed heavily, the laughing stopped and he patted my head. "Now I bet that was the Funniest Thing you've ever seen." He nodded and I put him down. Then we walked inside and Jeff closed the door. It was Pitch Black in here. "Oh Lord, where's the Lights?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know." I could tell Jeff was faking, but didn't say anything. My Phone beeped and I felt Liquid stream down the side of my Face. I took out my Phone. Len texted me.

_'Nechi! Can you come over real quick? I got a surprise for you!'_

_'Hold on! I'm trying to find some Lights.' _I looked around with my Phone and found a switch. Then I flicked it on and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled. I laughed and smiled widely.

"Aww, I love surprises." What a total Lie! I looked around, they really made this place really pretty. I put my Phone in my pocket and felt someone jump on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Sally. She laughed and looked down at me with her Green Orbs.

"Happy Birthday, Nechi-chan!" She said.

"Thanks Sal Sal." I smiled and her Teddy Bear, Charles was standing in front of me. He smiled and shook my hand. "And thanks Charles, you're as much of a Killer as I am." He nodded. Then a Black and Red Cake was placed in my hands and Sally smiled.

"I helped Slendy make that. I hope you like it."

"Did you add a lot of Sugar?" She nodded her head and my phone beeped again. I picked it up. Len texted me again.

_'But it's really important. Izzy has a surprise for you.'_

_'Shut up! I already know what she's going to give me!'_

_'Not! I didn't tell anybody! -Izzy.'_

_'I heard you! Stop texting me!' _I angrily texted her and put the Phone in my pocket. Then I looked back down at the Cake and smiled, then I blew out the Candles and everyone cheered. I'm now 13! I put the Cake on the Table and grabbed my Knife, I polished it and started cutting the cake. I put the pieces on separate plates. Then I gave everyone their plates and gave Sally my piece since I already was eating 6 Kit Kat Bars today. While they were eating their cake. I was looking out the window and texting Len.

_'Why are you so mean to Izzy?'_

_'She started it by yelling at me to stay away from you when we were little.'_

_'But that's no reason to be mean.'_

_'Like when you were mean to Jeff in the hospital when you were so scared of him.'_

_'Well, he did kill Dad. You can't blame me!'_

_'Yes... I can.'_

_'No... You can't.'_

_'Please not today, Len. I'll be over in a little.'_

"Time to play pin the Knife on the Human!" Jeff yelled. I smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped a Blindfold around my eyes before I got a good look at the knocked out Human. Then he took my Knife out of my Pocket and gave it to me. I smirked as I heard the Humans groans.

"What the fuck?" He whispered.

"Pin the Knife!" Jeff yelled. I punched him in the forehead and threw the Knife at the Human, then everyone cheered and I took the Blindfold off my eyes. I got him right in the Heart. I pumped a fist.

"Yes!" I said. Then I took my Knife out and looked at Jeff who was rubbing his forehead.

"You didn't have to hit so hard!" He swore under his breath.

* * *

It was time to go. I waved bye to everyone and Laughy Jacky and Jeff escorted me home. But I was high in the Trees. It was almost 7 and Len was bothering me for over an Hour. So now I jumped down from the Trees and landed on my Hands, then I flipped to my Feet behind Jeff and grinned evilly. Then I flicked him in the back of the head and disappeared behind a Tree. Then Jeff growled and glared at Laughy Jacky. "Stop flicking me!" He whispered loudly.

"It wasn't me." Laughy said, putting his hands up.

"Then who was it?" Laughy pointed to me who was right beside him.

"But she's over there." Jeff then glared at me.

"You keep forgetting her Unhuman Speed. And how high she can jump." I nodded.

"It was me." Jeff's ear had puffs of steam coming out of them and I snickered before we reached the Well. "Thanks guys, it means a lot to have such great friends." Laughy smiled before kissing my cheek. I blushed softly.

"You're Welcome. I'll see you later." He disappeared and Jeff climbed in the Well, then he jumped in and I sky dived in it.

"Are you still mad that I keep punching you?" I asked.

"Yes!" He yelled before we came out the Well of the Real World. I smiled and ruffled Jeff's Hair.

"I won't do it again. Cross my Heart." I crossed my heart and started walking towards home where Len was sitting on the Back Porch. Jeff followed me and I smirked, before whispering in Len's Ear. "Boo." He screamed and ran inside.

"Mom!" He cried. Jeff started laughing and I snickered before walking inside. Then I saw Len hugging Mom tightly while staring wide-eyed at the Back Door. I then laughed out loud.

"OMG, you should've saw the Look on your Face!" I laughed. Len glared at me.

"That wasn't funny!" He blushed and I covered my mouth.

"Yes it was!" Jeff kept laughing as he shut the door.

"Oh come on, Len. It was kinda funny." Colby said from her spot on a Kitchen Chair. I smiled and playfully punched her in the shoulder. She snickered and covered her mouth before Len walked in the Kitchen, carrying 5 Gifts. He put them on the Table.

"Present Time!" He sung. Mom smiled.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." She walked in her Room, after a few minutes. She walked back in with a Blue Box with a White Ribbon on Top. "You should open this one Last." She said. Putting it on the Table. I nodded and took my Knife out.

"Hey! No weapons on Present Time."

"She did that with our Presents, nothing's stopping her." Jeff said, crossing his arms and sitting next to me. He was in his Before Form so Mom wouldn't freak out. I opened all the Presents at once and a Boxing Glove popped out, getting Jeff right in the Nose. He growled. "Are you fucking serious?!" He yelled, holding his nose. "That better not have been a trick. Or I will kill all of you!"

"Not if I kill you first." I said. Taking that gift and looking inside. "It was from Izzy. She said see you in the hospital." I then was punched him in the face by another Boxing Glove. I growled and threw it away. "Izzy!" I yelled at the top of my Lungs. "I'm going to kill you!" I started running but Len held me back and sat me down.

"Look at your Presents, and don't kill Izzy."

"My fucking Nose is Bleeding, Idiot!" Jeff and I yelled. Then we looked at each other. Then I sat back in my seat and looked at the Present closest to me. I saw a New Tablet.

"I owed you a Tablet when I accidentally broke it while washing the dishes." Mom said, blushing. I smiled.

"Thanks Momma." I said, hugging her tightly. Then I heard a short Meow coming from the Orange and Black Box. I looked down at it. Then a Black Cat with Blood-Red eyes jumped out and landed on my Lap. I could tell it was a She. I just know, okay? She curled up on my Lap and fell asleep. I smiled. "Alright, who gave me this?"

"I did." Len looked down and I snickered.

"Thanks Big Bro. I love her." I scratched the Cat behind the Ear and looked in a Green Gift. I picked up the Pistol. "Pistol." I whispered. Colby laughed.

"I knew you wanted that, so I got it for you." She said, ruffling my hair. I smiled and put the Pistol in my Hoodie Pocket. Then I looked at a Blue Box. I opened it. A Note was in it.

_"Nechi-Cakey, I hope you can forgive me for dying in front of you. I know you're strong enough to forgive me and I know you survived the Killer. But even though I'm now gone. Doesn't mean you still can't talk to me. When you have the time, come to the Hill that over looks the City. I'll be there waiting for you. Love Papa. P.S, take care of your Mother for me." _I read aloud. Mom was gone by then, she's in her Bedroom. Colby's hugging Len while he was literally knocked out from crying so much. And I don't know where Jeff went. He was out when I said Nechi-Cakey.

"I think I'll go now, I'll open the Rest later." I said. Colby nodded and I stood up, walking out the Back Door. I took my Knife out and started running towards the Hill. It wasn't that far away, but to Len it was. When I arrived, no one was there. So I walked up the Hill and sat at the top. I crossed my legs and let them dangle over the Cliff, I leaned back with my arms for support. Then I heard a chuckle.

"You have never gotten older, Nechi-Cakey." My eyes went wide and I looked behind me upside down. "I also didn't expect you to become a Killer too." I gasped and stood up. Dad was a few feet in front of me. His Body was blue and he was wearing his usual wear, Jeans, Sweat Shirt, and Sneakers.

"Papa?" I whispered. He smiled and held his arms out. Then the Blue faded, and he looked like a Human again.

"Wanna gimme a Miss You Papa Hug?" I ran to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing in his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around my back and the other combing my long hair.

"I missed you." I whispered when I stopped crying. He kissed my temple multiple times before laying his head on top of mine.

"I missed you too, Nechi-Cakey." He whispered back. After a while, he spoke again. "Well, since you're a Killer. I wanna see what you've got!" I ruffled my hair and I smiled.

"You mean killing people?" I asked. He nodded.

"Since we can't kill Izzy. How about that old enemy of yours. What's her name? Rachel, Rochelle?"

"Rochelle." I said. He nodded. Then we started walking to her house.

"Since she moved, we are going to find her. I know you always hated her and I did too." I nodded and put my Knife in my pocket. "I'll be around for a while, so don't you worry."

"Picture time!" I sung, taking out my Phone. I took a picture of us and we laughed as Dad rubbed his eyes.

"I missed when you did that."

* * *

**3rd Person Of View**

Jeff watched from the bushes as Nechita hugged her father, Haul Woods tightly. She started sobbing as she didn't go through him. Jeff growled and clenched his Knife. Muttering different stuff. As they were talking, Jeff was polishing his Knife and glaring at Haul. He then tip-toed back and ran away.


	9. Daddy's Back

_Chapter 8: Daddy's Back_

* * *

**Nechita's POV**

When Dad and I arrived at Rochelle's House. It was almost Midnight, I patted my Pants pocket that had my Lighter in it. It was Lord Zalgo's Present for me. So, I took out my Knife and forgot Dad was even there. I climbed in the window slowly and looked in the Living Room. A Family Movie Night. I smirked. "Hey! What movie ya watching?!" I asked. They all look ed at me.

"Bitch Ass Nigga!?" Rochelle asked. I hid my Knife and nodded.

"Remember Me? All over the News, in the Mental Hospital. Set on Fire and Broke the... Uh..." I snickered a little bit and took my Knife out. "World Record for Killing?" Their eyes went wide. "No weapons, huh? Sucks to be you." I quickly slits their throats and took the Lighter out. I set the whole house on fire. When I started walking back home. I heard Dad yelling.

"Wait for me!" I stopped and turned around, Blood Splattered all over me. When he stopped in front of me. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You did great."

"Did what? I love Killing." I said. He nodded and we both started walking Home.

"Let me go and greet your Mother." He said, walking inside. Len screamed.

"Murderer!" He screamed and I walked in.

"Len, I swear!" I yelled at him. His mouth formed an O and he wrapped an arm around Izzy's shoulders. Who smirked at me. Then Len looked at Dad as he walked in Mom's Bedroom. I scratched the back of my head when Len walked over to me. He wiped my tears away.

"He's back right?"

"For a few days or weeks." I whispered. "I'm gonna go to bed." Len hugged me tightly before kissing my cheek. I was emotionless. I didn't feel anything. And Jeff just dipped out the house. So I didn't know where he was at. When Len pulled back, I walked to my Room and closed the door. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but a chill went through my spine as I saw Jeff standing a few feet in front of me. He was glaring straight ahead of me. I smiled. "Hey Jeff. Can ya step out real quick so I can change?" He stayed silent, and was motionless. I blinked and stepped closer to him. Then he pointed his Knife in between my eyes and released a threatening growl. Not the Birthday I was imagining.

"Let's go." He said, pointing to the window. I took a deep breath and sighed softly. I crawled onto the Bed and opened the window. Then I climbed out and waited for Jeff. I shivered from the cold and my nose quickly turned red. I shook a little before Jeff climbed out with the Two Last Presents I was supposed to open. Then I bit my bottom lip and put my hands in my pockets. Then he closed the window and I shivered again. "Start walking." He growled, still pointing his Knife at me.

"I may stop to heat myself up." I whispered hoarsely. Then I looked around. "To your mansion?" He nodded and I started walking in the Woods. I blinked as the Wind kept blowing my Hood off. Then I scratched my scalp as I didn't see the mansion in sight yet, until a few minutes later when Slendy and Smile Dog was standing on the Porch. I could tell my Nose was fully Red and my fingers were numb. I walked up the steps and walked inside. Quickly sitting on the couch and clenching a pillow with my fingers. I sniffed and buried my head in the top of the pillow. I shivered again from all the sudden heat and put my legs to my chest. One of Slendy's Tentacles wrapped around my back and rubbed my fingers. I looked at my fingers.

"Sorry we had to drag you here, Child." He said. I nodded and laid my head on my knees. I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

"What do ya need?" I asked.

"A Mission. You must go alone." After he explained everything to me. I went back to my house with Smile Dog and started packing some of my stuff. Only some because this was a mission for 3 days. He laid on my bed while I locked the door and put a sticky note on the front. I then put the Bookbag on and clenched the straps. I ruffled Smile's Fur before smiling and climbing out the window. I put on another layer of a Hoodie. It was a DC Hoodie. A Red, Black, and White one. Like a Tiger sliced the Logo. I squinted my eyes and looked around, until a voice almost made me jump out of my skin.

"Good luck." Jeff said. I jumped in surprise and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks." I hugged him tightly. "I guess I'll need it for this Adventure." I snickered and felt his arms wrap around my back. I kissed the corner of that carved smile and we pulled back. "Take care, Jeffy. I'll see you later." He nodded and I turned, walking towards the Road. Slendy said it's all the way in the mountains. On the other side of town. Then I felt hands on my shoulders and someone turn me around quickly before lips smashed onto mine. I saw Jeff, in his Before the Accident Form. He closed his eyes as I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes too. As he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard a snap of a picture from a camera and we pulled back. We both looked at Mom and Dad as they were muttering stuff to each other. Then we stepped back from each other and I smiled at Jeff before blushing. "Bye guys." I held up my phone for Jeff and pointed to it, he nodded and I walked down the road again.

"Have fun, Honey!" Mom called. I gave a thumbs up and a quick salute before I started running. I could see Slendy waving at me and I waved back before looked at the Other lane. A Car passed by. I smirked and zipped to it, sitting on top. I snickered before sitting cross-legged. Seems the Car was going straight to the Mountains. I then smiled and jumped off at the start of the Huge Mountain. Slendy said there was a meeting that I had to attend, and it will last about 3 to 4 days. There was a Secret Lever and you had to put in a Code. But if you've never been there, you just say your name. I shrugged and looked at the Gray Tree Slendy told me the Lever was at. I pulled a Branch, it wasn't there. I pulled down all the Branches except for one. I pulled down the smallest branch and a speaker appeared.

"State your business." It boomed, sounding almost like Sally.

"I'm Nechita Woods, filling in for Slenderman." I said. A Door popped up from the ground. I opened it and almost yelped when it was a slide. I fell down on it and started sliding. I love slides! I laughed a little before I landed on my two feet on Stone Cold Floor. Another Door in front of me. I put my hand on the knob and opened it. I poked my head in before seeing Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, BEN, and Sally. They smiled and told me to close the door. I walked in and closed the door. I put my Bookbag down and sat next to Sally. She hugged me tightly. I snickered before patting her head with my tail. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Well, I have been watching you." BEN crossed his arms.

"From my Computer? I know."


	10. Pictures

_Chapter 10: Pictures_

* * *

Slendy was right, this was serious. We were talking about people coming through the Portal and trying to find all of us. Well, some of them knew me. And it's mostly Boys who want to find me. So BEN's face was red and Sally was playing with my tail. It was combing her curly hair, which was so soft by the way. How Mom used to do my hair until I mostly cut all of it off. "Okay, so how are we going to get rid of them?" BEN growled.

"I was thinking we should just kill them and drag the evidence away." I said. Sally giggled.

"You always say Kill."

"What can I say that doesn't have to do with killing?" E.J shrugged.

"You're sort of like Jeff, so Killing is mostly what you think about."

"Not all the time though." I patted my Knife and smirked.

"Why can't we just lead them somewhere, and then trap them somewhere for Slendy?" Sally asked. We all looked at her.

"That's a Great Idea!" We all said. Sally smiled before we all stood up.

"This 3 Days has been a long one. See you all later, I'll report to Slendy immediately." They nodded and I picked up my Bookbag. Then I opened the door and walked out, closing it. BEN went in my phone again. I then heard it beep and I took my Phone out before walking up the steps. Jeff texted me. I smiled before opening it. Ben was sitting on one of my Apps. He was sleeping. I opened the text.

_'Are y'all almost done yet? Len won't stop bothering me while I'm trying to sleep.'_

_'You're in my room, aren't you?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I'm heading home right now, it'll take a while since no one is driving on the streets.' _Jeff didn't text back after that. I scratched the back of my head and closed my phone. Then I looked all around the Street before sighing heavily, no one is here! So I started using the Trees to get home, and it took an Hour! When I arrived, I landed on the Roof of the House and sighed heavily, rubbing my knees.

"I don't think I'll travel by the Trees anymore BEN." I said.

"You didn't have to." He said. I could tell his arms were crossed. I slowly stepped off the roof and landed on my right foot, then I turned and knocked on the front door.

"It's Her!" I heard Jeff yell.

"I want to get the door!" Len whined, then I heard shuffling before Jeff and Len opened the door, Jeff had his arm around Len's neck in a death grip and Len was clenching Jeff's Hair. They looked up at me with wide-eyes and I huffed.

"You both got the door, now stop fighting or I'll take your Knife away, and I'll kill Izzy." They let go of each other clenched their fists at their sides.

"Meep." They squeaked before I walked in, closing the door. I walked to my Room and put my phone on the bed.

"Alright BEN, you're free to roam my computer." He cheered before jumping out the phone and into the computer. I smiled before he opened a window with a VanossGaming video.

"I remember you watching his when you were little." He said, going to the Part Vanoss was too close to Mini Ladd's face.

"You're looking at my face." Mini said in a funny voice. I smiled again before putting my bookbag on the Bed. Then Jeff walked in and closed the door, returning to his Killer Form. I then sat on the bed and ran a hand through my hair. Then he sat next to me and laid his head in my lap. I combed his Black Hair and leaned against the wall.

"I'll leave you two alone." BEN said, smirking and disappearing. Jeff smiled and put his sleeping mask over his eyes. Then I laid my head on his arm and laid my arm over his stomach.

"What'd you guys talk about?" He broke the silence.

"People entering Creepypasta Town and looking for all of us." I said. "We're planning to trap them-"

"Why not kill them?"

"I suggested that." I said.

"Well, we always think about killing." Jeff traced his Knife over my leg before smiling widely. I snickered.

"Yeah." I whispered. I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned. I bent my knees and laid my head on the pillows. Jeff crawled up and wrapped me up in his arms. I sighed softly. "Thanks." I smiled and pecked him on the lips before covering myself with the blankets.

"What, you aren't going to share?"

"I'm the one that's been in the Cold Forest outside. So I deserve the Blankets." I heard him huff before putting my hood over my head.

"You're now the Hunter!" He sung dramatically.

"Always was, Always will." I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to whispering. "They're so cute." Mom whispered. And I heard a flash of a Picture. Jeff's arms were wrapped around my waist and the blankets were off of me, all the way to the foot of the bed. Our legs were tangled with each other and Jeff's head was above mine.

"Really? You had to do that?" Dad whispered.

"But look at them, Haul. They're cute!" Mom squeaked, but covered her mouth quickly when Jeff growled and pulled me closer to him. Then he patted the back of my head. His soft breathing echoing in my ears. My eyes popped open and looked at Dad. I put a finger to my mouth and pointed to the door. they nodded and walked out, quietly closing the door. Then I laid my arm over Jeff's hip and closed my eyes. Then my phone beeped and Jeff growled.

"Shut up!" He yelled at it. Then BEN popped out of it and turned it off. Then he smiled at me before sitting on the Computer Chair, his chin in his hand. "Thanks BEN." Jeff muttered, groggily. He pushed his Sleeping Mask off and I rolled over so he could get up, but he clenched my tail and I squeaked. My eyes going wide. He pushed me back over to him and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Ooo, Kill Em'." BEN joked.

"I have a Knife!" Jeff yelled, stinging my ears. They were ringing and I covered them.

"Ow." I said in a high voice.

"Sorry." I heard Jeff say, removing my hands from my ears and he flicked it, before it returned to normal. I sighed happily before closing my eyes. Then the door cracked open and My Cat I named Midnight walked in. She closed the door with her tail and jumped on the Bed. Jeff hissed at it before Midnight hissed back.

"Oh Lord." I muttered, rolling my eyes before picking up Midnight. "Come on, Midnight, be nice to Jeffy." I petted her head before she growled and Jeff growled back. "You too Jeff." He huffed and I put Midnight down in front of me. She walked around in a circle before curling up next to my stomach. I rubbed her fur and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe at first you were running from me, then you torture me with this Furry Fuckball for a Cat." Midnight hissed before trying to attack Jeff. I picked Midnight up before getting out of Jeff's grip. I jumped off the bed and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back. Since Jeff has to insult my Kitty, and I didn't do anything to Smile Dog." I said, opening the door and walking out.

"Hold the Phone, Girlfriend!" Jeff nagged. I shrugged before walking to the Kitchen where Mom was making Snacks and Dad was being lazy on the couch. I set Midnight down on the counter and grabbed a little bit of Food for her. She ate it from her Bowl and purred when I scratched her behind the ear. Then she jumped into my arms and Mom giggled.

"I see she loves you."

"And hates Jeff." I looked at her. "Where's Len?"

"School, Silly. It's a Friday." Dad said from the Living Room.

"I'm going to get him out early!" I said, putting Midnight on Dad's stomach before walking in my Room where BEN was playing Minecraft on my computer and Jeff was polishing his Knife, muttering curses at Midnight. I smiled devilishly before putting my White Hoodie on. I grabbed my Baseball Bat and climbed out the window.

"Where ya going?" BEN asked, not taking his focus off of building a Statue of himself.

"To get my Brother out of the Torture he calls a school." I smiled before skipping off to the road, the Baseball Bat on my shoulder. When I reached his school, it was 1:13. 1 Hour and 47 minutes before he has to get out. I walked right in and to his class. Which was GYM. I could his presence in the Boys Locker Room. I kicked the door open and every boy looked at me before covering themselves.

"Who's she?!" One of them called in the back. One of Len's friends, Xander. I rolled my eyes before walking to the Teacher's Office. Mr. Wills.

"Mr. Wills, I'm looking for Len Woods. Have you seen him?"

"Bathroom." He didn't give a damn if I was there. I nodded before walking to the Bathroom.

"Lay a hand on me, you'll see this to your face." I told Xander. He laughed nervously before I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Busy!" Len yelled.

"Don't make me break this door down, Len!" I yelled.

"Nechi?! What are you doing here?!" He opened the door and pulled me in before closing the door.

"Getting you out! I was bored so I want to take you somewhere magical!" I wiggled my fingers for effect and he growled.

"I feel really embarrassed that you're here." He grumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I do have a Baseball Bat." He smiled brightly.

"Alright. Gimme my clothes. 18th Locker." I nodded before walking out. I went to locker 18 and got his Bookbag and clothes. Before hitting the Boy behind me with the Bat.

"What the fuck did I just say?!" I yelled. He growled.

"You bitch!" He yelled, before charging at me. I punched him in the face and kicked him into the Locker on the other side of the Room. Then I smirked and my Left Eye glowed Red.

"Actually. My Baseball Bat isn't the Best Weapon." I walked into the Bathroom Len was in and handed him his stuff.

"Thanks Sis." He kissed my forehead. I turned around to give him privatcy. "I heard yelling out there. What'd you do?"

"A Guy was behind me, so I hit him with my Baseball Bat and punched him in the face." He laughed.

"You should've just told him what's what." I shrugged.

"It wouldn't make a difference. I didn't bring my Bat for nothing... And thanks for Midnight, Jeff and her hate each other."

"I thought so. I wasn't going to buy her at first since you love Cats. But then I said 'what the heck' and got you her. Happy Late Birthday!" He sung, then we walked out the Bathroom when he was fully clothed before the Boys were huddled up in a corner. Staring wide-eyed at me. I smirked widely at them before my tail unwrapped from my waist. It waved around before taking my bat and hitting the boy closest to me. Then Len and I walked out the Boys Locker Room hand-in-hand, then when we got to the top of the Steps and opened the door. Izzy was there, her face was red and she was glaring at the both of us.

"You Slu-" I hit her with the Baseball Bat and frowned.

"Bitch." I muttered. She whimpered before stepping back a few feet, holdind her head.

"I can't lie, Izzy. You kind of deserved that for being rude to her on her Birthday." Len scratched the back of his head and she gasped heavily as we walked away from her. Len held my hand tightly and my tail clenched my Knife before we walked out. We got into his Car and I closed the Door. "Alright, where to?"

"Game-Stop!" I cheered, he smiled before driving out. After a while, I was frowning of boredom and I was leaning on the window. "Alright, stop the Car. I'm pushing this thing to the Games." He shook his head and stopped. I then got out and walked to behind the Car. "Turn the car off!" I yelled. He turned it off and I smirked, before putting my hands on the back and pushing. I snickered evilly as it went forward how fast I can walk. After a minute. I started running softly before running at full speed, leaving fire marks on the street. I could hear Len laughing and I smiled. When we arrived, I put my heels on the ground and the Car skidded to a stop in a Parking Space. I sticked my tongue out at Len and he sticked up the Pinkie. Then he got out and we walked into Game-Stop.


	11. The Fight

_Chapter 11: The Fight_

* * *

We got a ton of Games, Assassins Creed, Slender the Arrival, since Midnight had to break my Old One with her Claws, we also got Mario Party Island Tour, Animal Crossing New Leaf, and Paper Mario Sticker Star. I smiled as I put the Bag in the Car. Len got in his Side. "Where else?"

"That New Pizza Place."

"Elstano's?" He asked. I nodded and started pushing the Car again, when we got there. No one was there, so it gives us a Oppotunity. I quickly parked it in a Space and we walked in.

"Welcome to Elsanto's, can we offer you a Large Sausage and Extra Cheese Pizza?"

"We'll take 20 of those with some cheesy Bread." I grinned, Len looked at me like I was crazy. "Come on, no one's here." I put my hands on my hips and he nodded. Then the Worker went to the Back and came back 10 minutes later with the Boxes. I took them and Len paid before I was outside. I put the Boxes in the Truck.

"Hey, I think we should head home." Len said, getting in the Driver's Seat. I nodded and pushed the Car again, after a while Len fell asleep. I huffed and gave the Car a long push, sending it passed the speed limit down the Hill with me hanging on the trunk. Then I started running again and pushed the Car up the Hill, never breaking out a sweat. Then I parked the Car next to Mom's Car and I heard crying inside the House. I opened the door to Len's Car and I picked him up, then I closed the Car Door and picked the Games and Pizzas up. Then I took the Keys from the Car and walked up the Steps before kicking open the door, almost stumbling back. I then walked inside and saw Mom comforting Izzy and Dad sleeping on the Arm Chair, Mom looked up at me and glared. I shrugged and put Len on the Couch gently.

"I got Pizzas and Games. I hope y'all like Sausage." I said, putting the Pizzas on the Table and the Games in my Room. BEN was sleeping on my Bed and Jeff was nowhere to be seen. When i turned back around, I was face-to-face with an Angry Mom.

"How you dare hit Izzy with a Baseball Bat?!" I quickly covered her mouth and looked back at BEN, who was glaring at us. My eyes went wide.

"Sorry." I squeaked, closing the door. My Room is Sound Proof, and when you're in the Inside, you can't hear anything from the Outside. "Listen Mom, I know exactly why you're yelling at me right now, but just listen to Len-"

"No, I'm tired of hearing it's always Izzy's fault and listen to Len all the time. How about you, Young Lady?! You never have a Side of the Story!" She yelled.

"Well Mom. You never listened to me when I did!" I yelled back.

"Yes I did, I listen to every detail and I've told you how to solve them." She clenched her fists.

"Not in my Book. You always listen to Len! That's why I turn to him every time because he's actually there for me! Even when Dad got murdered! You wouldn't talk to us for an entire month and every single time I tried to talk to you, what did you do. Go to sulk in your Bedroom all day, starve yourself and avoid everyone!"

"I know what I did! And it was the Opposite of that!"

"Then why don't you explain to me, every single detail! You remember, AFTER Dad was murdered by Jeff?!" I extended my hand to the side. When her eyes went wide and she was in deep thought. I frowned. "You see? I am right, aren't I?" She put her head down. "I'm not making you feel Bad, just stop trying to go in Izzy's Side except your own Daughter's." I guess she was pretty Mad, because she striked me in the face. My head turned to the side, pretty quick and I could feel a bruise forming.

"Don't you dare say that to your own Moth-" My Knife appeared in my Hand, interrupting her in her sentence. I turned my face back to her.

"Really? Since when were you my Mother since I went Insane? You lied to me every single day! You wouldn't stay with me in the Hospital! And the First Words you say to me, after 2 Long Years of Slumber, is. 'Oh, do you recognize this place?' And trust me. I was pretty upset! My Own Mother, saying those words to her Own Daughter after I didn't wake, talk, or bathe after 2 Years! You're No Mother of mine! I would rather have Slendy for my New Father and the Mother abandoned us, and Jeff could be my Older Brother!" I yelled those Last Words to Her. Then I fled out the House, I slammed the Door closed.

"Wait!" She cried. Then I felt tears stream down my face after 5 Minutes of running, then I arrived at the River and collapsed crying there. I buried my head in my hands and fell to my knees. I dropped my Knife beside me and my Pale Skin was shown in the Water. I then felt a presence behind me.

"So, this is your reaction?" Izzy asked.

"This is all your fault, ever since you came into my Life, it's been a Living Hell." I said.

"But that can change pretty quickly if you would just get out of all our lives."

"How about you?!" I yelled, standing up and turning to her. "You came into our Family Last! So I would suggest getting out of our House, and go make yourself useful in life!" I pointed to my Right.

"I've already made myself useful, Len fears you, Your Mom fears you, the Whole Town fears you."

"And look who's Miss Sunshine, your the One who made My, only MY Life a Living Hell. I even hade the thoughts of suicidal, but it wouldn't be worth it. The Only way is to kill you and blurt it out to Len." I picked up my Knife. "Plus, Dad takes my Side. he knows what you've been doing, and you work at Strip Clubs, even though you're 14." I smirked as her eyes went wide. "That's right. I caught you Red-Handed." I saw a flash of Pixels, and Black and White from 3 people behind Izzy, they disappeared.

"It doesn't matter, I'll prove to Len that I'm better than you."

"You take that Back!" I yelled, pointing my Knife in between her eyes.

"I'm not scared of you!"

"That's it!" I almost had her, but then a Black Tentacle wrapped around my waist as I was yelling curses at her. Izzy gasped as I was dragged away. Then another Tentacle wrapped around my mouth and I glared at her fleeding body. Then I took deep breaths as tears streamed down my face. Then Slendy stopped dragging me and I sat there on the ground. I stabbed my Knife into the Stones and Leaves before crossing my arms and glaring ahead of me, until BEN appeared. I kept my glare up.

"Are you really trying to get me mad?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have been in my Bed anyways." I muttered. I wiped my tears away and sniffed before Slendy and Jeff appeared. Jeff had a Sleeping Mask over his eyes and I could tell, that he had just been killing, and was sleeping. I looked up at Slendy and softened my glare.

"Nechi, I respect that you wanna kill Izzy and get her out of your Life. But I believe that Izzy is right, everyone except us and your Dad fear you, and mostly all of your family want you to get out of their lives."

"Who?"

"Your Brother, and Mother. Mostly just the people you live with." I clenched my forearms. "We all heard what they said while you were in the Mental Hospital, and we had to let you know."

"And I said that I consider you guys as my Family more than them." I said, then I sighed heavily.

"You want her to stay with me?" Jeff asked, yawning. I looked up at him.

"Yes." Slendy nodded and I nodded too.

"Alright, gimme a couple of hours." They nodded and Slendy put his hand on my head, we teleported to the House.

"Good Luck." He said. I nodded and looked into my Room, where Len was playing Assassins Creed. I tapped on the window and he looked over at me, before I saw the Tears streaming down his face. I cursed under my breath and he opened the window. He helped me get in and I closed the window. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry for hitting Izzy when a Baseball Bat." I whispered. He nodded and put his head on mine. "Do you like me as a Sister?" He nodded.

"An Older Sister." He looked at the Door when he heard Footsteps.

"Len, can you open the door?" Izzy asked. I shook my head at Len.

"I wanna be alone with my Sister." He said. "Since no one else here can appreciate what she does, and how fun she is." Len kissed my forehead.

"What?!" Izzy yelled, she kicked the door and squeaked. I huffed.

"I'm going to stay with Jeff for a Little bit." Len nodded and we got out of the Bed. I only needed my Knife and Baseball Bat. Then Len hugged me tightly and stroked my hair softly. Then he kissed my cheek.

"I Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Big bro." I whispered back. Rubbing his Hair that went down to his shoulders. It was silky and Brown, like Dad's. I smiled and we pulled back, then Izzy kicked down the door more. "Please fix the door." He nodded and I climbed out the window again. Where Jeff was waiting. His Hood over his head and his Hands in his pockets, I closed the window and he looked up at me. I smiled at him before we walked to his Mansion. When we arrived, I opened the door and he walked in first, before I did. Then I closed the door. That's when he noticed a Red Mark on my face. He touched it softly and I winced. "Mom slapped me when we were arguing over my hitting Izzy with a Baseball Bat."


	12. The Picture and The Fire

_Chapter 12: The Picture and The Fire_

* * *

When Jeff and I were trolling in the Woods the Next Day. I heard a Gun Shot and someone screaming, we went to investigate. What we saw shocked us. It was a Girl about Jeff's Age, glaring down at a Boy, he looked like my Old Teacher a little. "Bitch, you don't deserve me." The Girl said. Then she was talking to a Walky Talky. "I did what you asked, now it's time to find Jeff, Nechi, and Jane the Killer." Jeff and I looked at each other, before my eyes went wide. I pointed to her and put my Knife to my throat. Jeff nodded and we quietly tip-toed out the Bushes and started running towards the Mansion. We slammed the Doors closed.

"Is she for real right now?!" Jeff yelled.

"Everyone knows what will happen when you and Jane see each other again!" I said. Then there was a knock on the Doors. "And how does she know me?" I whispered, opening the door. A Random Girl was there, her hair was blonde and she has Blue Eyes.

"Hello. I'm looking for Nechi 'The Killer' Woods. Have you seen her?"

"Wait one moment." I held up a finger and slammed the door in her face. Jeff was upstairs. "Jeff!" I whispered loudly, running upstairs. I slammed the door open to his Room and he shot up from polishing his Knife. "It's another girl who knows me! A New Record!" I squeaked, jumping up and down.

"Let's go Kill Her." I shook my head.

"Hold on, she didn't ask for you." I stuck my tongue out.

"You won't have that in your mouth anymore." I squeaked and ran downstairs. Then I opened the door.

"I'm Nechi." I said to the Girl.

She smiled. "Great. I'm a Real Fan of your Work and would love to learn about what you do so I can do it someday." I smiled.

"Great, I'll teach you everything I know."

* * *

The Next Few Hours weren't so Great, instead of Teaching. It Became meeting Jane the Killer. And mostly Fighting her. Right now, me and her were all Bloody with Cuts and Bruises. My Left Eye was busted and I could see out of my Right Eye. Half of my Hair was cut off. My Left Arm was broken. I completely busted her Left Leg and Her Right Arm. I clenched my Knife tightly with my Right Hand. She growled and clenched her Knife. There was no need for Words. Then I could see Jeff running towards us with his Knife ready. Wait... He was running for me. "You Bitch!" He yelled, jumping in top of me. I blocked his Knife and then Jane's Eyes went wide.

"Jeff! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"BEN showed me what you wrote on your Phone, you're dating someone else!" He yelled.

"No I'm not! I can't even stand Boys I don't know after the Drunk Guy..." I trailed off, then I growled and kicked Jeff off me. "But you're the Cheater here! You and Riley are together!" I said, standing up. Then Jane came in and swung her Knife at me. I kicked it out of her hand and did a little twirl before Jeff and me started fighting. He stabbed me in the shoulder and I got him in the Leg. Then he growled and jumped back before Slendy appeared in the Triangle. Three Tentacles sprung out of his back and pushed all of us into Trees. They pinned us to the trees and we all yelped in pain/surprise. Our Knifes dropped to the Floor.

"It's over." That Girl that was looking for us whispered from a few trees behind me. Then Blood ran down my Left Eye and I could tell Slendy was glaring at all of us.

"I could easily tell what Jeff and Jane are fighting for! But you, Nechi?! Why?!"

"This Girl led me to her and we started fighting because Jane 'Suddenly' found out I was dating Jeff. And then Jeff comes in saying I'm cheatin' on him. I wouldn't even go near a Human Boy after that whole thing a few weeks ago!" I said. Then Slendy let me go and I fell flat on my face. Since my Left Arm was busted. I used my Right Arm for support and I lifted myself up. "And that is Struggle Life." I pointed a finger in the Air.

"I don't want to see you fighting again. You all are Killers, and you're suppose to Kil together."

"After what happened between Jeff/Jane. Nu-uh!" Jeff and Jane yelled at the Same Time. Then they growled and glared daggers at each other. I wiped up the Blood from my face and shoulder. Then I wiped it on a Tree and Slendy disappeared. Jane and Jeff fell to their knees and we all growled.

"Thanks Jeff, Jane. I won't be able to Kill for months!" I turned and started running away. Then I was tackle to the ground and someone was pulling my hair. It was Jeff since I could see his Shoes.

"Says You! Look at Jane!" He yelled. His Knife touching my Cheek. I growled.

"Well. Mr Interrupter of a Fight. You look like you didn't take no Damage!" Then he made us both stand up and he pinned me to a Tree, his eyes burning with Hatred and Regret.

"Well I did thank you very much."

"Well then, Go Ahead and do it!" I snapped my teeth at him and he growled louder, clenching his Knife before Jane pushed Jeff from me.

"Y'all heard what Slender said." One of Jeff's Bottles Fell to the Floor and then we all charged at each other before a Flash of a Camera stopped us. Then we looked at the Girl. She was smirking. Then she lit a Lighter. She threw it at us!

"NOOO!" We all screamed before Jeff's Bottle and the Lighter made contact with each other. She laughed evilly as we all were coughing heavily and our knees buckled. Then she transformed into something and flew away. Then I scooped Jeff and Jane in my arms and quickly climbed a Tree with Jeff and My Knife. I quickly reached the Highest Tree. I coughed as the Smoke was still in my Lungs. Jeff and Jane got out of my arms and sat next to me. I put Jeff's Knife on his Lap. Then I turned from him and looked at the Fire below.

"Alright, it's a Long Jump, but if my Prediction's Correct, we'll be able to get back home by traveling through the Trees."

"And how do we get over there when this is mostly the Edge of the Woods?" Jane asked.

"We jump of course. Or I'll have to throw you."

"Me first!" Jane said, stepping over Jeff. I picked up Jane by her shoulders and threw her to the Other Tree. She landed on a Branch and waited there. Then I looked at Jeff and he crossed his arms.

"I don't trust you." He said. I shrugged.

"Alright, see ya." I almost jumped, but he caught me by my tail. I squeaked.

"Alright. I trust you now." I nodded and threw him to the Tree Jane was on. He stabbed his Knife into the Tree and started jumping. I stepped back on the Branch and then jumped off the Branch. Then, when I thought I wasn't going to make it, Jane grabbed my hand with her Unbroken Arm and smiled.

"Thanks. Sorry for hurting you like that." I said, she pulled me up. "You don't have to be sorry, I started it." I finished. She nodded and we started jumping branch to branch all the way to my House. "I have stuff to heal us. So wait right here." I climbed in my Room.

"I don't follow rules." Jane said from behind me. I nodded and stepped on the floor. I went into my Drawer and got out a First Aid Kit. Then the door slammed open and Len was there. His face steaming with anger.

"Izzy! Where are you?!" He yelled.

"Hey, not in here. Buddy Boy." Jane said, shaking her hands. I bandaged us up and we smiled at each other.

"Well, see you later." I said. She nodded and went out the Window, before vanishing going down the road. Len looked at me.

"What happened?"

"Another Fight, Another Fire." I sighed heavily and rubbed my Broken Shoulder. Len touched my Left Eye, that healed.

"Sorry." He said. I nodded and looked at my Computer.

"BEN!" I yelled. He squeaked and peeked out at me from the Top Right Corner of the Computer Screen.

"Yes?"

"Get out here!" I pointed right beside me. He shook his head. Then I held up Majora's Mask and pointed to it. "Do or it Dies." I said.

"You wouldn't!" He yelled. I grabbed my Knife.

"I got a hell of a Beatin' today! And one Game. Is going to satisfy my Nerves!" I said, then he appeared beside me and he looked down. "I don't like hitting people. But give me an explanation of why you showed Jeff my Messages to my friends?"

"Because you said you love him to one of them." He showed me my phone.

"That was Len!" I yelled. Pointing to Len, who was still touching my Broken Shoulder.

"Oh..." BEN looked down.

"Even though I'm furious. You're off the Hook. But please look at the Contacts Name before stitching. Now you'll be the one explaining to Jeff that I was texting my Brother." BEN nodded and flew out the window. Then I took a deep breath and sat on the Bed.

"Len!" Izzy called. "Are we still playing..." When she entered my room. Len rubbed my Left Eye that was patched up.

"Can you see out of it?" He asked.

"A little bit. But it'll take a few hours to go back to it's full vision." He nodded and kissed it.

"To make it better." I smiled.

"Thanks. You can get out now." He laughed.

"That Line you always say." I nodded as he and Izzy walked out. He closed the door before I laid on my Bed. I clenched my Knife. I rubbed my Broken Arm and winced when a bumping started coming. Then I sat up and threw the Blankets over the Chair. I then laid back on the Bed. I don't really like Pillows so I put one of them under my Left Arm. Then Mom entered the Room. She gasped heavily and covered her mouth.

"Nechita?" She whispered. I glared at her.

"Get out." I said. Glaring back at the Opposite Wall. She walked over to me with Midnight behind her. She winced when she seen the Blood, Bruises, and a Bandage over my Left Eye.

"I'm So Sorry, Nechi." She put her hand on my stomach.

"Don't look like it."

"Please Nechi-Boo."

"Don't call me, Nechi-Boo. That name is reserved for someone else."

"Nechi, please forgive me. I just want my Daughter back in my life." My Mind clicked when she buried her face in my stomach, sobbing. I wrapped my Right Arm around her neck.

"I forgive you, Mama." I whispered. "Just please don't bring Izzy into my Life." She nodded and kissed my cheek. Before Midnight jumped on the bed. Mom walked out the Room and closed the door. Before I turned over so I was on my Right Side. I put my Right hand under my Head. My Knife on my Nightstand. Midnight snarled as the window opened. She hissed and almost jumped at the person. But I caught her and put her on her Bed. "Shush Midnight." I yawned. Cracking my shoulder as it felt like it was going to pop. Then the window closed and someone sat on my Bed. It was Jeff, because I felt a Cold Hand brush through my hair, that now went down to a little bit below my shoulders.

"Sorry for stabbing you like that." He whispered, laying his head on mine.

"There's no Takebacks." I said. "Now I'm going to stay here, because I can't go Killing now." Midnight ran out the Room and I opened my eyes. Coming face-to-face with BEN. I yelped and then whined when my Left Eye started hurting. "Thanks BEN." He snickered.

"You're Welcome."


	13. Flash Forwards

_Chapter 13: Flash Forwards_

* * *

After a whole day of making up. Jeff and I were laying in my Bed. BEN was playing Flappy Birds on my phone. "No, I had that!" He yelled.

"I told you not to play it. You can get frustrated easily." Jeff said, putting his arms behind his head. I sat up and patted my Left Eye. Then I took the Bandage off and blinked. Before the vision returned to my eye. I looked around the Room and smiled.

"My Eye works again." I said. Jeff huffed and sat up. I rubbed my eye and then turned, letting my legs dangle off the bed. Then I got off the Bed and walked to the Door. "I'll go get the Pizza."

"Why? Your arm is broken?" BEN said, looking at me.

"I love Pizza." I shrugged. Walking out. No one except Dad was home, he was still sleeping on the couch. I smiled and pinched his hip, causing him to laugh a little. "Come on, Dad. I got Pizza." I said.

"No thanks." He yawned. "I'll get it later." I sighed and went in the Kitchen. I got 5 Boxes of Pizza and pushed them to the side. Then I got my Knife out and polished it. Then I felt arms encircle my waist. I blushed softly before I knew it was Jeff. In his Before Form. I smiled.

"I only got Sausage and Extra Cheese." He nodded and kissed my neck a little. I groaned a little before the back door opened. Len walked in, with Midnight. "Where've you been?"

"Taking Midnight for a Walk." Len smiled.

"Here's your Slice." I threw the Slice of Pizza at him and he caught it in his mouth. He gave a thumbs up and walked in the Living Room. Then Jeff let me go and walked over so he was beside me. "How many do you want?" He held up Two Fingers and looked at the Floor. Where Midnight was still hissing at him. "Midnight. Come here." Midnight closed her eyes before jumping into my Arms. "Alright, stay here, and I'll take you for another walk. But you need to get along with Jeff." She whined. "I mean it." I got Jeff his slices and closed the Box.

"You're not going to eat any?" Jeff asked. I shook my head.

"BEN! How many Slices do you want?!" I called.

"Gimme the Whole Box!" He yelled. I then picked up the Box and walked to my Room.

"Here." I said, laying it next to BEN. He thanked me before Jeff and Midnight entered the Room. Midnight curled against my Legs and held the Handle to the Leash in her mouth. I took it from her and then we climbed out the window. "See ya, Guys."

"Someone has to walk with you. Remember what Len said." BEN said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I'll walk alone. Plus, I have my Knife and Bat with me." I closed the window and Midnight went ahead of me. Almost dragging me to the Hill. Izzy was there talking to Mom. They were having a Picnic. Then Midnight purred and walked into Mom's Lap before she laughed and scratched behind Midnight's Ear.

"Did you bring her here?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"She dragged me here." I sat down. I laid my head in Mom's Lap and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

_I was hiding in the closet with my Son, Liu. We both covered our mouths and he wrapped his tail around mine. "Ready or Not, here I come!" Jeff said, the footsteps running down the stairs. Liu giggled and I put a finger over my mouth, before the Footsteps got louder and stopped at the Door in front of us. It was quiet for a few minutes, until..._

_"Boo." Jeff said. Liu laughed loudly as Jeff picked us up and walked out the Closet. I laughed too and looked over at Jeff._

_"You can't magically appear like that, it's cheatin'."_

_"You didn't say there were any rules, so on my account. I won, you lose." He grinned evilly and walked back up the stairs. Liu got out of his grip and ran downstairs._

_"Uncle Laughy Jacky!" He called. Jeff walked in our room with me over his shoulder. I was whining beside I always say this position is weird._

* * *

_Jeff and I was laying in a Bed. Hand-in-Hand, looking at the ceiling. Talking about life. "Did you see your face when I went Super Saiyan 4?" He nodded._

_"I'm still shocked that you went passed all the levels."_

_"That's how Angry I was." Liu came in the Room with Laughy Jacky. They were laughing. "What's up, you guys?" I asked. We looked over at them._

_"We pranked Uncle BEN. And new he's crying that his Fake Game is broken." Liu laughed, jumping up so he was on his bed. _

_"I'm gonna Kill you two!" BEN yelled at the top of his lungs from all the way downstairs. Laughy Jacky closed the door and locked it before hiding in the closet. Liu followed him and they closed the door. Before the Door was burnt down. I laughed and covered my mouth._

_"They pranked you." Jeff said. BEN's face still didn't soften his glare and he looked around the Room with his Red Orbs._

_"No, that was a real game." He held up the Black Case with broken pieces of the CD inside._

_"With Marker all over it?" I raised an eyebrow. He looked at the CD and growled._

_"They need to stop pranking me like this." He walked out the Room. "And I am not fixing that door!" He yelled from downstairs. I grumbled and the Pranksters walked out the closet, stopping themselves from laughing as I gathered the pieces of the Door._

_"Thanks a lot, You Prankers. Now I have a Door to Fix." Jeff got up and walked over to me as I walked out the Doorway. I opened the window and climbed out before he pecked me on the lips and ran his hand through my hair. I smiled at him before we leaned in..._

* * *

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. I was in my Bed with Jeff and BEN sleeping on either side of me. I sat up and wiped my forehead. Did I really have a Flash Forward?! I quietly climbed the Wall and to the Floor. I tip-toed out the Room and closed the door gently, then I walked to the Kitchen. I sat on the chair and laid my head on the table. I scratched my scalp and closed my eyes. Then I felt a Cold hand on my back, rubbing it gently. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jeff. His hair was covering his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" I shrugged.

"Thinkin'." I closed my eyes and he picked me up by my tail. My Tail is ammine to that, then he dragged me back to the Bedroom. He turned on the TV. He sat me on the Bed while BEN was pushed to the other side of it. Jeff laid me in the middle of them and pulled the covers over us. His hand laid on my stomach and he put the Sleeping Mask over his eyes. I grabbed the Remote and started flicking through channels until Ghost Adventures came on. I smiled.

_'I love this Show.'_


	14. The Purge

The Chapter says it all, I wanted to put The Purge in here so Izzy and Nechita could have their fight! Boo, Izzy!

_Chapter 14: The Purge_

* * *

Everyone except for BEN and Dad was in the Living Room. Dad went back to Heaven. And BEN's in my Computer. Mom and Len were going to hide in the Basement with mostly all the Food. While Jeff and I were going to defend ourselves against the People that come and try to kill us. Izzy said that she was going to hide in Len's Room, but Len told me he was going to force her to go with Him and Mom. It was almost 6 o'clock, and Jeff and I were heading over to the Woods. Just for a Little Walk. "Be back before 7." Mom said. We shrugged.

"Just get in the Basement after the Announcement." I turned my Phone on and popped a Kit Kat in my mouth. Then Jeff and I walked out the House, going into the Woods. "Well, we should enjoy the last hour how we can." I said, eating the Kit Kat. Then I threw my Knife in the air and caught it. Then Jeff pushed me into some bushes and started laughing. I glared at him through the bushes and zipped out of it before tackling Jeff into more bushes. He yelped in surprise before we stopped wrestling. I glared at him. "You got thorns in my hair." I said, brushing them out. He snickered before rubbing his stomach.

"Pushing you is always funny."

"Watching you get punched in the Head never gets old." I punched him on top of the head and he growled. "See?" I grinned. Before my Phone beeped. I opened it and Jeff looked at it too. Announcements of the Weapons. We can use our Knifes. "Alright, let's start Killing." The Alarm sounded and I clinged to Jeff tightly. I didn't expect it to sound so loud, and it scared me. Jeff laughed before coming out the Bushes with me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked back to my House. When we walked in, Len hammered the Doors with Nails and Wood, and we realized the other door is Barricaded too, along with the Windows. Jeff set me on the Counter and got the Rest of the Thorns out my Hair. I gently took the Cast off my arm. I rubbed it a little.

"Is it still broken?" Jeff asked. I shook my head.

"Doesn't feel like it." I whispered. Poking it a few times and feeling came back into it. I flexed it out before we all heard Gunshots, we got Izzy, Len, and Mom into the Basement and Hammered it Shut. Before we grabbed our Knifes and got back-to-back as more Gunshots were heard coming up the Street.

"In there! The Killers need to be tamed!"

"In Your Dreams, Assholes!" I yelled.

"What?! What she call us?!" Jeff covered his ears.

"Assholes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, it's on now!" That same Guy yelled. Jeff and I hid behind the Couch and pushed it against the Door, before pushing Chairs and Tables to the Back Door.

"Honey? Are you alright?!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yes!" Jeff and I yelled. "Be quiet!" Jeff and I ran in my Bedroom where BEN was telling Laughy Jacky what was happening. They looked at us as I was standing outside. Banging was heard on the Door and I smirked.

"Did you Duct Tape the Door?" Jeff asked. I nodded.

"Since Len Hammered the Door Shut, and broke the Doorknob." I grinned before Jeff crossed his arms. "Guard that Window, there's a lot of People who will want to have our Heads on Platers." I walked in and Closed the Door, locking it.

"So... We just guard this window?" I nodded. "But what it gets intense?"

"We go through the TV and hope we all don't die!" I put a hand to my chest and the Front Door broke down.

"We're Coming to get you!" One of the Women sung. I rolled my eyes. Then I pressed my back beside the Door and everyone hid. Before the Door broke down. I took the Man's Gun and started shooting repeatedly at everybody, hitting all of them, except one. Jeff screamed and climbed out the Bed, stabbing the Last Man repeatedly.

"Go to Sleep!" He yelled. Then there was more Noise. The Back Door broke down and BEN hid in the TV. I growled and glared at the Running People. I shot the Gun at them and got one clean in the Eye. Then when it ran out of bullets, I grabbed my Knife and Jeff and I charged at them. We got some of them clean in the Throats and others were tricky since they had Knife and Pistols. I jumped on 2 of the Women and stabbed them in the eye and slit their throats. Then I took their Pistols and shot Jeff's victims before he could stab them. "Seriously?!" He yelled. "You can't let me get the Kill?" I shrugged.

"L.J got a Kill."

"Actually. I just poisoned them." L.J started laughing insanely and we threw the bodies out the Front Door, they piled up. Meaning that we didn't get killed, and they did.

"Nechi?! Can we come up now?!" Len yelled, banging on the Door.

"Uhh, no. The Purge is still on." I said. Then the Basement's Door slammed open and I was shot in the Left Shoulder. Everything went in Slow Motion as Jeff turned to me. I fell to the ground, clenching my shoulder. I was on my side, blood tricking out my Shoulder and all over my hand to the floor. And a little out of my mouth.

"Nechi!" Jeff screamed. Running over to me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Nechita!" Mom, Len, and Laughy Jacky ran over to me. I coughed up a little bit of Blood and stood up quickly. I glared at Izzy who was blowing the Smoke off her Gun. I took out my Pistol and shot her in the stomach. She smirked.

"Bullet-Proof Vest." Jeff screamed in rage and stabbed her in the Neck. Her eyes went wide as they went tumbling down the stairs. Len helped me with my shoulder as L.J guarded the Door. He glared outside. Then Slendy appeared. Already having Bandages and Alcohol. Len set me on the Counter and told me to remove my hand from my shoulder.

"No. That'll make it worst. Plus, now it feels like it's more broken." I said, glaring at the floor. After a few seconds, Slendy removed my hand from my shoulder and Len started patching it up. I didn't fight because it'll make the Wound worse. Then Jeff came back up the Stairs covered in Blood, he slammed the door closed, making all of us except me look at him. My eyes were squeezed shut since Len had to be a Nice Guy and wrap it up tightly.

"Aren't you suppose to take the bullet out?" Mom asked.

"We'll do that later." Jeff growled.

* * *

Now it was 6 o'clock. Jeff killed that Girl that almost set us on Fire. And then he came back. Muttering curses at the Now Dead Izzy. We only had 15 More Victims that L.J, Slendy, or BEN killed. Mom and Len was in the Basement while I killed the Last Victim before Jeff came back. He walked in the Broken Front Door and stepped through the Organs and Rubble. I slit someones throat, looking at him the whole time. When he looked at me. I kicked the Victim out the Front Door and onto the Pile of Dead Bodies. Then I popped my Neck and rubbed my Knife on my Pant leg. Making it less slippery. Then the TV turned on and an Announcement came on.

_'United States of America, The Purge will End in 20 Minutes. I repeat. The Purge will End in 20 Minutes. Have a Good Day.' _Then it turned off and I wiped my sweaty forehead.

"Man, 20 More Minutes." BEN said. We nodded and more Humans kept coming, one fled when she saw the Dead Bodies. I grabbed my Pistol and shot a few of them before Jeff killed them all with one stab to the Neck. His face didn't show any emotion, but Anger. After the 25 Minutes was over, the Alarm sounded and we killed the Last of the Humans before Sirens was heard in the Town. I was sitting on the Roof by then. A Tear streaming down my face, the Dead Body pile almost as big as the House. I wiped the Tears as Ambulances picked them all up, one by one, they were gone in 2 Hours. I was still sitting on the Roof, Blood all over me. I didn't notice Jeff sitting behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tensed up before he pulled me back into his Embrace. I put my hand on his and looked out into the City.

"Well, we survived The Purge." I whispered. He rested his head on mine.

"Yep." He whispered back. "We did it."

"It was worth it to have a Good Excercise." I grinned as I heard Len's Laughter from the Living Room.

"Good One, Nechi!" He laughed. I looked back at Jeff to see his Mask over his Eyes. I smirked. Then I leaned in and locked lips. He snickered before responding. Then we pulled back for air.

"Well, thanks for the surprise since my Mask is over my Eyes."

"You're Welcome. Jeff the Killer." I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"And Nechi the Killer..."

"Yeah?"

"I need the Sleep."

"Go to Sleep." I said, mimicking his voice.

"You Go to Sleep." He wiggled his fingers in my face and then laughed as I threaten to chop them off in his Sleep. Then he laid back and I closed my eyes, drifting off to Sleep.


	15. Carnival Gone Wrong

_Chapter 15: Carnival Gone Wrong_

* * *

They held a Funeral for Izzy. Jeff, BEN, L.J, and me sneaked out just to take a walk in the Woods. Mom and Len forced us to go. Even when I threatened to tip her Casket over and cut her Head off. I growled as Mom made me wear a Stupid Dress, which BEN was laughing to. He knows I never want to wear a Dress ever again since sometimes they're too short, or too long you trip and fall over. "There's no pockets on this stupid thing!" I complained.

"That's why your Mom bought you a White Purse." Jack snickered.

"I destroyed it when she wasn't around." I said. "Anyways. Since Mom told me not to bring my Knife, Jeff." He took out my Knife from his Hoodie Pocket and gave it to me.

"You're Welcome." He crossed his arms.

"Well, sorry for not defending you when Izzy's Father was trying to attack you."

"You said you were Eating!" He yelled.

"I can't betray my stomach. Otherwise it won't let me eat." I snickered and then something wrapped around my waist.

"I told you she had a Trap!" BEN yelled.

"No kidding." I crossed my arms as I was dragged back, then Jeff ripped the thing off me and clenched his Knife. "Thanks." I stood up and dusted myself off before music started playing. We all Hi-5'd each other and laughed, doing a group hug, which we forced Jeff in the middle.

"And you say... You're not a... Hugger." Jeff managed before we let him go. We laughed as I told them an Angry Mom was coming. We all hid in the Trees and Bushes. I was in a Tree with L.J and Jeff and BEN were in a Huge Bush. Mom's face was Red and a Vein was shown on the side of her head. A Ghost Dad behind her, looking as innocent as Johnny in 'The Outsiders'.

"Don't you think you shouldn't drag Nechi there? She does hate Izzy since she shot her on purpose."

"Her little friend killed Izzy, so they are going to show up, and stay until it's over!" Mom yelled.

"Little?!" Jeff and I yelled. Then I jumped from the Tree and landed in front of Mom, beside a fuming Jeff. "I/He is not Little!" We yelled again. Then we looked at each other before glaring. "Will you stop copying me?! You are so lucky their here, or else I would've-" Mom grabbed us by the ears and we squeaked, before she started dragging us to the Funeral. Jeff gave a Death Glare to BEN and L.J as they were laughing up a Storm in their hiding Places. "We're gonna get you for this!" We yelled.

"Good Luck with that!" BEN laughed. I growled and hit Mom's Hand with the Handle of my Knife and raced after the Laughing/Running/Screaming Boys.

"Nechita Woods, you get back here!" Mom screeched. "You too, Jeffery!"

"No thanks!" I yelled. L.J and BEN then laughed again and BEN picked L.J up, flying off the Cliff. I then jumped up and landed on top of BEN's back, then I felt Jeff's hand on my ankle. BEN then stop laughing.

"Hey!" He complained. We all landed on the other side of the Cliff and laughed as Mom was yelling, but we couldn't hear her. I got off BEN's Back and helped Jeff up. He dusted himself off and I waved at Mom as L.J started to walk away again.

"So, who wants to go to the Carnival?" He asked. We all shrugged.

"As long as the Candy, isn't, poison." I said. "Because you know I'm a fiend for Candy." He nodded and Black Dust appeared in his hand, he blew it at us and it surrounded us. I coughed a little bit and covered my mouth, before we all disappeared. I could hear Circus Music around me as I opened my eyes. I blinked as Lights were everywhere, it looked like it was night. When we were really inside a Large Tent. Jeff was looking around, and so was BEN. We were sitting on Thrones, my right wrist was chained to the throne. And I was the only one chained to the Throne.

"Sorry, Nechi-Cakey. I can't let you ruin this for everyone." L.J said, grinning at me. I glared at him.

"The fuck?!" I yelled. A Spotlight was shone on the Arena as Rows of Unknown Creatures were cheering, and screaming. I looked down at the Arena. Three Humans were there. They were looking around, two Children, and one a Father. I bit my lip as L.J smirked at me, tears welling up in my eyes as I covered my mouth. "You're pushing my buttons, Jack." I whispered. He crossed his lanky arms and snickered evilly as a Giant Lion, Snake, thing came out. The Children were a Girl and Boy. Kind of like Len and Me. The Sion (A Fused name of Lion and Snake.) Roared loudly, stinging my ears. But I showed no emotion as I profted one arm up on an Arm Rest and huffed in frustration. The Children screamed as the Sion killed their Dad easily. A Tear streamed down my face as a memory flashed through my head of Jeff killing my Dad. In the Memory, Jeff's eyes glowed Red as he licked his lips, grinning evilly at me. Then I shook my head and Jeff was shaking my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Flashbacks." I whispered. He nodded and I heard the Boy scream as he was killed too. I jumped in surprise and covered my mouth to prevent my screaming from happening. The Girl stared up at the Lion with Wide-Eyes as she was at the edge of the Arena. She looked at me with tears streaming down my face.

_'What are you waiting for?! Go and Save the Child!' _My Good Side told me.

_'No, sit back and Enjoy the Show. Laughy Jacky will hate you if you save the Brat!' _Evil yelled.

_'She's looking straight at you, do not tell me it doesn't remind you of yourself!' _I glared at the Sion and my eyes flickered from Red, to Golden. I screamed in rage and broke the Chain off with my Bare Hands. I jumped down from the Throne and onto the Arena.

"You're gonna pay Jack." I muttered, shielding the Little Girl, she clenched my Dress as the Sion roared in rage. I clenched my fists and an Unknown to my Eyes Golden Aura went around me. The Sion whipped his Claw covered Claw at us and I blocked it with my Wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Laughing Jack yelled.

"You know how a Little Girl seeing her Dad die reminds me of my Dad!" I yelled at him, my eyes glowing Golden as I stabbed the Sion in the Eye and inside his Skull. Sion then fell to the ground and I scooped up the Girl. I jumped out the Arena and glared at Jack before running out the Tent with a Crying Girl on my back. My eyes returned to Blood-Red as they still glowed in the Night. I was sure I passed Slendy along the Way, but he didn't choose to stop me. I arrived at my house, still in the Afternoon. No one was home. I took a deep breath as the Girl fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. I opened the Window to my Room and climbed in, closing the window. I laid the Girl on my Bed and tucked her in, before walking over to my Closet and walked in. I slammed the Door closed and slammed my Knife on the ground. I put my Knees to my Chest and wrapped my arms around them. I then laid my head on my left arm and started to sob softly. My shoulders shook, I can't believe I'm crying over something that was so little, it was like only 5 minutes. My fingers scratched my leg, drawing Blood.

"Nechi?!" Jeff called. I shook my head as the Blood pooled on the Floor, going out the Crack of the Closet. Then the Closet Door was slammed open and I was still sobbing. Then Jeff grabbed my wrist tightly and took it away from the Wound on my Leg. "What did you try to do?"

"Hurt myself." I whimpered when he clenched my wrist tighter. "I did that when I was Little, like her." I pointed to the Little Girl and Jeff looked over at her.

"BEN's trying to calm L.J down while he's on one of his Temper Tantrums."

"It's not my fault." I said.

"I'm not saying it's your fault." Jeff said, picking me up and walking to the Bed. He sat me on it. "I'm saying that was unexpected of the look in your eyes. And the Golden Aura around you, it was steaming with Hate." He wrapped my Leg up with a Bandage and smiled up at me. "We didn't know you had that kind of power in you. I thought you would enjoy the show like the rest of us, but when you told me a Flashback went through your head, I knew what Memory that was. The Night I murdered your Dad, right?"

"She is going to be grounded for 2 years when I get through with her!" Mom yelled.

"Mom, go a little easy on Nechita. She's been shot, and you expect her to go to her Murderer's Funeral, the Same with Jeff. He cares for Nechita a lot. Of course they didn't want to stay." Len explained. Jeff locked my Door and walked over to me. He sat next to me on the bed while I was running the Bandage on my Left Shoulder.

"Is that bullet still in there?" I shook my head.

"I got it out yesterday." I said. The Girl stirred in her sleep and fluttered her eyes open. She was covered in Blood.

"Nechita, open this Door right now!" Mom yelled.

"I will when I feel like it! Now Go Away before I kill you too!" I yelled, clenching my fist as the Girl yelped in surprise and backed away from me. I took deep breaths and stood up, walking to the Door, calmly. Ignoring the Pain in my Foot. I unlocked the door and got out quickly before closing the door. I looked at Mom and glared. "I was busy, with something." I said, softly. Controlling my Evil Side to punch her. Mom only got madder and I did too. My left Eye Twitched a little before I rubbed my Injured Shoulder. Then Mom looked down at my Leg.

"What happened here?" She asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Carnival, Sion, Little Girl." I shrugged. Then BEN and L.J appeared right beside us.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, my fingers twitching.

"Yes. I'm Sure."

"And there's a Little Girl in there?" I nodded.

"Wondering 'What the Fuck are they talking about out there, they better not be talking about me.'" My eyes glowed Golden once again before my hand gripped the Door Knob. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to talk with a few people." I opened the door, BEN and L.J walked in. I walked in too and slammed the door closed. BEN pushed L.J forward as I leaned on the door and crossed my arms. "Explain yourself." I said.

"Random People, I had to." L.J said.

"That doesn't explain the whole thing." I said.

"Random People came by and L.J wanted to put on a show for you guys." BEN said, crossing his arms and looking at the Girl.

"Sorry I made you think about your past." L.J said. I nodded and walked over to him. I kissed his cheek.

"It's alright."


	16. Rainbow Factory

A/N: You may be wondering when this story will be ending so I don't ruin the Fun. Well, Before I Summoned a Killer is coming to it's end, probably at 17 or 18 Chapters. I don't know. But I'll give you a Sneak Peak at the Bottom to get you ready.

_Chapter 16: Rainbow Factory_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. My windows closed and Door Locked, Curtains covering the windows fully. Where no one can see me. Jeff, BEN, and Slendy was on a mission. Splendy's watching me, he just fell asleep on the couch since Len and Mom went to a Party. I scratched the mark on my neck, where Jeff marked me as his. I sighed softly and took out the Dress Jeff gave me when I got out of the Hospital. I put it on, with some Black Eye Shadow and Black Lipstick. My Nails were painted Black. Slendy said to watch the Woods for him. And to keep the Trespassers with Kate in the Mine. Some with Charlie too. Kate and I get along often, she's sitting on my bed picking dried blood off her fingernails. I also put on the Black and White Stocking L.J gave me one my birthday with a Cool New Knife Splendy gave me today. He said he got it from Lord Zalgo when they recused Jane from something. I don't know. Kate/The Chaser looked up at me when I turned to her, clenching the Knife.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and we both climbed out the window. We ran back into the Mine Elevator where the Prisoners were crying while tied up. Kate's been wanting to kill all 10 of them since they came here. Teenagers and Adults to be exact. Once we got to the Bottom Floor, we walked out, the Prisoners crying in front of us. They all looked up at me as I muttered something to Kate. "You take 5 and I take 5. Once you get rid of them, we'll go to Charlie and see who decided to come to his House." She nodded and clapped her hands, whistling. They all jumped and screamed in surprise.

"Shut up!" Kate yelled, her voice echoing the Mine. I glared at the 5 I was going to take. All Adults.

"You 5, get up and go to the Elevator." I ordered. I learned a Static Trick from Slendy to make them listen to me. When they didn't do anything, I snapped my fingers and they screamed in agony. Running onto the Elevator, I made the Static noise in their ears stop and I walked onto the Elevator.

"Come back anytime, Nech!" Kate called.

"I love coming down here!" I laughed. Then I pointed my Knife at the Adult closest to me. "Now we're all going to the Rainbow Factory! WoodenToaster, Brony Dance Party, and Rainbow Dash will be waiting for us there!" I grinned evilly.

"Rainbow Dash? Isn't she a MyLittlePony Character?" One of the Women asked.

"Yup!" The Elevator beeped and the doors opened, Charlie waiting there with the same Little Girl I saved. "Hey Charlie, hey Silvia."

"That's not my name!" She screamed.

"Watch it there!" I growled. Grabbing the Rope that had all the Prisoners tied to it. I dragged them all into the Woods with Charlie beside me. "Charlie, you can kill her. There's no need for her anymore." I said. Charlie nodded and off while a familiar Green Pony appeared in front of me. We grinned evilly at each other.

"Nechita."

"WoodenToaster. I see you're doing well." He nodded.

"Same for you. I see you have our newest Victims." I nodded and we disappeared in a swirl of a Black Void. I heard the Beat of the Rainbow Factory. Also the Screams of the Victims. I threw the Victims where the Other Prisoner Ponies were, WoodenToaster and I went to the Boss's Office. She was telling H8_Seed and Brony Dance Party to find more Victim Ponies. When she saw me, she grinned evilly.

"Nechita, nice for you to join us." I nodded.

"Since Jeff was on a mission, I thought I would come and see how the Factory's going." She nodded. "Also to work here for a few weeks before Jeff comes back." They all nodded.

"I accept your offer. You will work beside Toaster and make sure no Ponies get out." I nodded.

"No one escapes me." I said, turning and walking away. Knife in hand. My Phone rang while WoodenToaster was following me. I took my Phone out and smiled. It was Splendy. I answered it. "Hey Splendy, what's up?" I asked.

"The Sky." He laughed. I laughed too, but jumped in surprise when the Alarm sounded. "What's happening?" He asked, almost in a scared voice.

"Nothing, someone just pressed the stop button." I ran to the Lever that stop all of it and pulled it down. Everything went back to work. We all figured out it was H8_Seed. "Is everything alright over there?" I asked.

"It's Jeff, he came back asking for you."

"I'll be there in a minute." Another Pony screamed in pain as she was killed. "Am I on speaker over there?"

"Yes." I heard Jeff say.

"K, hold on." I put the Phone in my pocket, still not hanging up on them. H8_Seed looked in fear at all of us. Brony grinned evilly and charged at him until Seed Donkey kicked him to the Prisoners Place. Then he just flew away while WoodenToaster and I started singing. I took the Phone out my pocket.

"I'm Sick of Hurting. Sick of Thinking, it's all I do! I Break Those Around Me, Those Spared Are Very Few. But the, Bright Sun is Burning and my Sky Shines Ever Blue. Friendships around Me, I'm becoming a Part of You!"

"I try my Best to Block the Screams, but they're Haunting me in my Dreams." WoodenToaster sung.

"Please Break my Shackles, I want it to Stop." We disappeared in a Black Void and appeared in my Room. I hung up the Phone and hugged WoodenToaster, even though he's not a Hugger. "Thanks for letting me work there WoodenToaster, but can you get me a Suit like yours?"

"Already did." He smirked and held it up for me to see. I smiled.

"Thanks." I laughed, then he nodded and disappeared in the Same Black Void. Then I walked out the Room and Jeff tackled me, making me bump my head against the Wall. "OW!" I screamed. He was giving me Death Glares. "What'd I do this time?" I whined. "Splendy, what'd I do?"

"He said you didn't wish him a Happy Birthday."

"My Head got hurt because I didn't wish you a Happy Birthday?" I asked, pushing him off me before standing up and dusting off the New White Suit I put on.

"Yes!" Jeff said, getting up.

"Happy Birthday!" I cheered. Getting out a Capsule and flicking it to him. "Open it." I smiled. He did just that and a $1000.00 Credit Card to Tommy's Knife Shop popped out. Jeff's Eyes went Wide, farther than his burnt eyelids. And he screamed like a Girl before running out the House. Splendy was laughing.

"What'd you get him?" He said, in between laughter.

"A 1000 Dollar Credit Card to a Knife Shop." I grinned. Then I snickered once Jeff started texting me Pictures of the Knifes in the Shop. I smiled Splendy. "I'm going to Work, tell Jeff to show me the Knifes he got. Please?" I gave him the Puppy Face and he just laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell you." I cheered and ran out the Back Door. Brony managed to escape. A Blue Void sucked me in and we appeared outside the Rainbow Factory. It was all Blue. Bleh! Brony grumbled once w saw H8_Seed in front of us. His eyes red Fear, and Regret. I looked down at Brony and red his Eyes. Anger. Complete Anger. "H8, come with me real quick while Brony calms down." H8 nodded before I sped up to him. "I'll be right back!" I called.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for adding a Rainbow Factory Chapter in here guys! I just really love the Song and Video and I will be doing a Sequel after this. I decided the Next chapter will be the Last One.

Here's the Sneak Peak: _"Slendy?" I asked, walking up to him._

_"Yes?"_

_"I know this sound a bit too far, but I want to forget everything that has happened since I turned Insane." I said, sniffing._

_"What happened that made you change your mind?"_

_"Jeff." I wiped my Tears from my Face. "He cheated on me with... with..." I hugged Slendy tightly and cried in his stomach. "Riley!" I choked out. He patted my back as we both heard Jeff crying my name from afar._

_"I'm sorry, Nechi-Cakey! Please Forgive Me!" He cried. He appeared running up the Hill as Slendy picked me up and wrapped one of his tentacles around my waist. Then Jeff looked up at me, tears clearly streaming down his face, he was fully clothed and I could tell Slendy was glaring at him. I looked at Jeff, before looking at the other direction. Slendy teleported us away. The Last I heard from Jeff's Mouth was..._

_"I Love You, Nechita Woods!"_


	17. I Wanna Forget

A/N: _Sadly, this is the Last Chapter. The Song at the Bottom is mostly my Favorite Song. There will be another sequel when I'm done with Secret Guardian, and my New Story, Working at The Rainbow Factory. I love you all, take care._

* * *

_Chapter 17: I Wanna Forget_

I walked into the House and combed my Now Black and Red Hair to get the tangles out. "Len?!" I called. Then a hand covered my mouth, I looked behind me. Len was there. He shook his head. "I wouldn't go back there or call his name." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I whispered back, then I heard a Female screaming Jeff's name, it sounded like Riley. We met before, and was the Best of Friends. My eyes went wide with tears and Len let me go.

"I trust you, Nechi. But I don't want you to be scarred for life." I shook my head and tip toed to the back, I put my ear to the door and heard Jeff grunting with skin slapping skin. Tears streamed down my face as I walked to the other wall and kicked the Door open. My Red Orbs burning with Anger and Sadness once I saw my 'Boyfriend' and 'Friend' actually doing it. They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nechi?!" They both asked, sweaty and heavily breathing. I clenched my fist and glared at Jeff.

"I thought I could trust you again, Jeff. I guess I was wrong." I whispered, getting my Knife and running out te House. Len then grabbed my Tail and I screamed in surprise.

"Don't do something you'll regret. I know what you're thinking."

"I'm sorry." I knocked him out with the Handle of my Knife and fell to my Feet, wobbling/running out the Back Door.

"Nechi, wait!" Jeff yelled. Tears streamed down my face. I passed Laughy Jacky and Smile Dog on the Way to my Destination. I hopped the Steps of Jeff's Mansion and slammed he doors open. My Stuff was here. I ran upstairs and into his Room. I grabbed my Hoodie. "Nechi, I'm Sorry!" Jeff grabbed my arm while I was putting my Hoodie on.

"I'm done Jeff! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" I yelled. Getting his hand off before jumping out the Window, Glass shattered and I landed on a Tree. I jumped every high branch before eventually jumping down when I caught sight of Slendy. He was eating part of a Little Child. I ran up to him and took deep breaths. "Slendy?" I asked. He looked down at me, seeing my Red and Puffy Eyes. I think.

"Yes?" He asked.

I shifted uncomfortably, not thinking about what I wanted to do. "I know this sounds too far, but I want to forget everything that has happened, since I went Insane."

"Nechi, you know I can't let you forget who you are."

"I don't wanna live like this." I whispered.

"What made you come to this decision?" I stiffened and looked down.

"It was Jeff, he cheated on me with... with..." I choked out a sob and hugged Slendy tightly. "Riley!" I choked out, crying a little bit louder. Then I stopped when Slendy patted my back.

"I'm sorry, Nechi. But I'll do it. If you lose your Memory no matter what, we'll remember you." I nodded. We then heard Jeff's Voice from afar.

"Nechi! I'm Sorry! Please Forgive Me!" He cried. I stiffened again. Jeff appeared running up the Hill I was once running on a few minutes ago. I choked out another sob as Slendy wrapped a Tentacle around my waist, setting me down in front of him. His Tentacle was around my waist softly. I put my arms on it and looked at Jeff, who was only a few meters in front of us. He looked at me, tears clearly streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. You lost your Killing Partner." Slendy said. Jeff's eyes went wide again, still looking at me. I sniffed and looked down.

"Goodbye, Jeff the Killer." I whispered. Slendy disappeared, but the last thing I heard from Jeff was.

"I Love You, Nechita Woods!"

* * *

I was now in Slendy's Mansion in the Under Realm. Masky, Hoody, Slendy, Splendy, and Offendy were standing in a Circle around me. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nechi-Cake?" Splendy asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

"Let's begin." Slendy said. Giving a Book to me. I held it in my Hands and the Book flipped to the Page. "Chant these words." I looked at them closely.

"I am a Creepypasta that does not want to Be One. Let Me Forget my Horrid Crimes and Let Me Be Gone." The Ground Shook, Splendy and Offendy stepped aside as the Ground cracked, heading straight for me. I looked at the Cracking Floor as Splendy hugged me for a second.

"Have Fun, Nechi. We Won't Forget you." I smiled.

"I'll be back." My Other Side said in their Minds. I fell into the Ground as it cracked around me. I turned around and saw them waving at me. I sighed softly, then heard Jeff's Voice and the Doos slamming open. Before everything went Black.

* * *

My Hand touched the DoorKnob. "Nechi, where are you going?" Mom asked, taking a sip of her Tea.

"Oh, I'm going to the Woods. Colby has a Magic Trick with Cards she wants to show me." I said. Mom snickered.

"Alright, Be Safe, Nechi." I kissed her cheek.

"I'll bring the Family Knife just in Case. I love you, Mama." I ran out the Door, slamming it closed. What I didn't notice, was a familiar Pale Skinned Boy looking at me with his Black orbs. His Carved Smile growing Wider.

* * *

_Song for the Ending:  
Bad Apple- Christina Vee_

_Ever on and on I continue circling _  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing _  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free— I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity _  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony _  
_To tell me who I am, who I was Uncertainty enveloping my mind _  
_Till I can't break free And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real _  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside _  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night _

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go _  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back _  
_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black _

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? _  
_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? _  
_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
__I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know? _

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
__All the people that I see I will never understand  
__If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
__Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_

_ Ever on and on I continue circling  
__With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
__Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
__And suddenly I see that I can't break free— I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
__With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
__To tell me who I am, who I was Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
__Till I can't break free And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
__But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
__So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
__And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
__But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
__If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
__Because everything will change and it all will fade to black _

_If I make another move, if I take another step  
__Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
__If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
__Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? _

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
__I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
__If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back _

_'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_


End file.
